


What Remains of Us Are Nothing More Than Distant Memories

by actuallyadri



Category: Genshin Impact - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 23,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actuallyadri/pseuds/actuallyadri
Summary: Old title: In Love With A FriendThere is nothing more than what meets the eyes about Y/n. Despite her appearance of a young woman and being a traveler, she is nothing more than a person stuck in the past, unable to move on. Forever carrying a burden of the past and lies, she struggles to accept that she no longer has a normal life.It is unknown where she's truly from, her homeland is a secret her partner took to his grave.Though, I'm curious to see what path she'll take in her journey, neither less, if the day shall come that the dark over take her, I won't hesitate to step in.
Relationships: Aether x Reader, Diluc x Reader, Slighlty Kaeya X Reader, Various Characters x Reader - Relationship
Comments: 52
Kudos: 606





	1. The meeting

A certain redhead glances to his right to see the H/C female messing with her necklace, she doesn't glance up at him but rather at the sound of the door opening from the other side of the room.

She stops playing with her necklace, standing up when Kaeya walks in with a group of people behind him. Kaeya sits beside her, giving her a smile and returning to him before they all sit.

"Apologizes for the delay," one of them says as they look at you all.

"Allow me to introduce Kaeya, quartermaster of Ordo Favonius," an older man with blond hair, Seamus, says before gesturing to the quiet female beside him. "And this is Miss Y/n, a honorary knight here at Monstat and also a traveler." He finishes off. "I hope you don't mind their presence in this meeting."

"Of course not. We shall get to the point." Krupp, a member of the fatui, says. "We, the fatui, are hoping to expand our ranks."

Diluc noticed the female besides him dozing off and he quietly woke her up. She grunted quietly at this action before moving her gaze to the blue-haired male besides her, completely forgetting what Diluc did a couple of seconds ago.

“A simple question, if I may ask.” Kaeya said, a smile on his face as he looked at the man who was talking. The H/C female simply listened to the conversation with her eye closed, ignoring how Diluc was trying to make her pay attention.

After the meeting, she stood besides Kaeya as the four of them watched the members of the fatui walk away without getting an answer from Seamus. “Diluc...thank you for delaying them for us.”

“You’re too kind Seamus.” Diluc responds.

Y/n simply watches this with a blank face before she felt Kaeya’s gaze on her, she looks up at him and sees a known smirk on his face, she nodded at him before they looked away.

“We should have done more,” Seamus says as he puts a hand to his head, not knowing what to do with the situation with the fatui, “if we were stronger we could have...we could keep innocent people out of this.”

“...count on me to do that…” The female said, Kaeya whipped his head to her, clearly not expecting her to speak and Diluc felt his eyes wifen in shock as he looked at her before Seamus continued.

Kaeya glanced at the female besides him, knowing what Seamus was going to say next, he grabbed her hand and squeezed it. “Your father would not have died in vain,” Seamus said as Y/n squeezed his hand back with a bit more force as the words came out of Seamus’s mouth. “...and never caused Y/n to lose her…” he didn’t finish his sentence, knowing that the female behind him was sensitive to that topic.

“You both would have stayed with us...in ordo favonius.”

There an unsettling atmosphere between the four of them before one of Diluc’s servant called for him. “Master.” He looked behind him to see a servant with white hair, slightly bowing to him before standing straight again. “All is set.”

Diluc smiled at this, “I guess it’s time to serve more wine.”

Seamus looked down, his face clearly showing he was apologizing for calling Diluc when he has other things to attend to.

“Of course Master Diluc, sorry to trouble you with this.”

Following Diluc downstairs, Kaeya and Y/n stayed behind as they talked among themselves, well, more like Kaeya did the talking while Y/n listened to him. They waited on Diluc who said he need to make a quick errand down in the basement.

—

Seeing that his returned, they stood behind Seamus as he asked what took him so long while Diluc simply responded with a simply answer, “I was taking out the bad wine and the fleas of course.”

After a while, Y/n tugged on Kaeya’s sleeve and gained his attention. “What is it (N/n)?” He asked her, gesturing that she wanted to leave he raised a brow at this. “You want to leave already?” He asked a bit too loud, knowing that it would cause the red head behind them to look at them and it certainly did.

She nodded her head, a faint blush of embarrassment on her cheeks as he laughed a bit at her reaction. “Don’t you want to enjoy some of the wine here?” He asked her, Diluc slowly making his way over to them, feeling a bit disappointed as he saw the female’s response.

Not once has he seen her drink any of the wine he makes with his employees. He knows that she isn’t the type to drink but couldn’t help but feel disappointed.

“Alright then, do you want me to escort your house?” Kaeya asked her but she rejects his offer. She waved goodbye at him before turning to head to the exit before Kaeya called her out again. “That reminds me, are you going to be an escort for the fatui tomorrow?”

She gives him a thumbs up, a smile on her face before leaving the two males to look at her until she disappears from their sight. Kaeya sighs with a smile on his smile as he watched leave before turning back to Diluc. “When are you two not going to be so awkward around each other?” He asked him but he just looked at the direction from where she left, knowing why she was acting like this for a couple of years now.

———

The next morning, Jean, Amber Kaeya and Y/n we’re waiting for the carriages to load up before leaving. Jean noticed the female walking up to them, “ah, good morning Y/n. It’s nice to meet you before leaving on your next mission.” She nodded at the female before making her way to where Kaeya was at.

“Even the captain and honorary knight is here,” she heard Amber mutter to herself, “are we escorting some super rich people again?”

After a few minutes of waiting, they were off and Kaeya, Y/n Jean walked besides the carriage as they reached the city’s walls. “I really hate this job,” Kaeya said as Y/n just sook her head in disapproval before Kaeya looked over o her, a charming smile on his face, “Half of my beautiful day would have been gone but since I was able to see you two days in row makes it even more beautiful.” The female felt her face heat up as she slapped his shoulder making him laugh.

Before a giant, purple snake of fire suddenly appeared from the carriage in front of you two, a wave of panic causes the people of Monstat to run away, some pushing in between the knights as they try to grasp the situation at hand.

———

Despite the knights knowing that you would be leaving Monstat soon, they still gave you orders to accompany Kaeya and Amber on an investigation.

“ _ Two dead envoys and 15 wounded,”  _ you thought to yourself as you walked besides Kaeya, Amber following shortly behind, “ _ despite being escorted by the ordo favonius.” _

So deep in thought, neither of you heard your names being called by Amber as he tries to caught up to you two. “ _ Who did this? Where are they? I need to think, where have I seen those flames. They look so familiar…” _

“Master Kaeya! Miss Y/n!”

_ “It must be someone who obviously isn’t from Monstat or else I would have encountered them through my mission around Monstat...or they from—” _

_ “ _ Master Kaeya! Miss Y/n!” Amber’s shouting voice brought the two of you back and looked back at her, clearly seeing that she was angery at being ignored.

Sorry, but is there anything I can do to help you with this investigation. Give me orders and I’ll finish them with no problems. I promise!” She said but Kaeya simply waved her off saying to use this as free time as he need to go somewhere.

You smiled at Amber, walking up to her, you patted her head before Kaeya called you over.

“You stay with her, I doubt you want to come with me to Diluc’s manor again…”

Waving goodbye at him, you decided to walk around doing patrols with Amber, listening to her ranting about how she’s always being treated an a newbie. Laughing quietly at this, the time soon past and now the two of you made your way to the large statue in front of the cathedral but stopped as you saw another person wrapped in rags, looking up at the statue.

You felt like something was off and before you could say anything, Amber rushed to the person, “Hey! Are you alright?”

Tanning towards her, the person in rags turned around and you could see the look in their eyes, the look to kill as he looked at Amber.

“Amber!” You cried out as you jumped in front of her, taking the hit for her as you saw body spilling out of the large cut on your chest to your shoulder, right above your heart. Your E/C eyes losing their light as you heard Amber call your name. “Miss Y/n!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you haven’t figured it out, the story line follows the webtoon!!
> 
> Sorry if there is any spelling errors!!


	2. 3 years ago

You fell to your knees as you looked at the wound on your chest, blood gushing from it, if you didn’t heal yourself or take care of it, you would either faint from blood loss or die. Dying sounds nice but now isn’t the time. You should hear Amber calling your name in worry but you focused on healing yourself with a potion. Although it didn’t fully heal, Amber helped you wrap some bandages you had and helped you stand up, careful trying to not open up your wound. Glaring at the child in front of you, you asked, “why are you here?”

**At Diluc’s Manor a few hours later**

Lisa arrived at the Manor, Jean had requested that she would tell Diluc their findings on the investigation, knowing that his father was connected to this, just like a few years ago but now since his father is gone, they’re trying to find out who was capable of using the same power. She also told him how you were attacked on patrol along with Amber, the person was deemed safe as of now and you were resting in the infirmary as they speak. You ended up losing consciousness at the library as you were looking for clues while researching with the others.

“I’ll tell you this once, so listen carefully.” Diluc began as he began to remember what happened three years ago.

**3 years ago**

“Cheers!” 

“Congrats master Diluc!” One of the employees said as he held up a beer, “you’re an adult now! Come on, have a drink.” Diluc politely declined, “thanks but, I’ll pass this time.” He said as he smiled at the man.

The man laughed, “right! I forgot you’re still on duty!” They all lean in, suddenly they begin to talk in whispers, “by the way master, when are ya gonna court little miss Y/n over there.” He gestured to the younger female standing a few feet away, clearly not paying attention to them as she waited for her next orders. Diluc felt his face heat up at this as the group of men patted him on the back, saying that now since he was of age he could ask you out but he was simply too shy to, afraid you would reject him.

He watched as you stood straight up at the sight of his father walking in the room, “Master Crepus!” She greeted him and he sent a smile, “Be a dear and get the carriage ready.”

“Yes sir!” She said before leaving the building, Diluc watched her leave before his father called his name.

“Let’s get going Diluc, we should head back home before it starts raining, don’t you think?”

“Yes father,” he said as he got up from his seat. “We also don’t want Y/n to get sick again.”

They walked outside to see the others helping Y/n packing things up as she thanked them. She smiled at Diluc as she saw him, a big bright smile on her face as she ran up to him. “Master Diluc! Congratulations on your coming of age!” She said as she grabbed a small, wrapped up box from her coat and handed it to him, a blush on her cheeks as she did so.

Both were blushing at this, “I-I hope you like it Master Diluc,” she said before running away, flustered. 

He could hear his father chuckle from behind him, making him more flustered as he put the gift in his pocket. “What am I going to do with the two of you?”

“Father…”

“When am I going to have grandchildren Diluc,” he asked as Diluc simply walked away flustered, he watched as you tried to get on the horse, someone else helping you as did so. He could see how frustrated you were as you sat on the horse, something he would always see when they would go out.

“Master Crepus! We are ready to head out!” You yelled, his father nodding his head as he made his way inside the carriage, he gestured to Diluc to follow him. “Y/n,” he called out to the female on the horse.”

She turned her head to look at him, “yes Master Crepus?” She asked.

“You don’t mind Diluc riding with you?” He asked, he could see the female’s face turning red but nodded nevertheless.

“Father…” Diluc said embarrassed by his father’s action.

Making his way towards the horse, he watched she move forward, making space for him behind her. He climbed up and sat behind her, awkwardly putting his arms around her waist as they began to move.

When they were in the middle of a forest, Diluc’s father called him, “I wanted to become a knight too, when I was your age.” He turned to look at his father while the female in front of him kept looking forward, knowing that she couldn’t butt in on their conversation.

“However, I wasn’t fit for the job...the gods also had other plans for me.”

Y/n listened in on their conversation, her eyes averted, her face held a frown as she listened to her Master.

“But you succeed where I failed… The knights of Favonius are lucky to count someone as you along their ranks.” Feeling Diluc’s arms tighten their grip on her sides, she placed a hand on them, trying to tell him that his father was absolutely right about it.

“Please don’t belittle yourself, father...you contribute to Monstadt as much as the knights but in a different way.” He responded as he felt your hand on his.

“You’re right. Haha!” His father responded as he open the curtain to look at the young adults on the horse before closing it again.

“You’re making your father proud Master Diluc,” he heard Y/n say. 

“She’s right, I am proud of you, my son.” His father said right after, “I guess you won’t be needing this anymore.” Looking inside of a box on his hands.

**At that time...if I had realized sooner that something was amiss…**

“Master Diluc!” He heard you scream as he watched you protect him from the dragon that attacked him. “You need to run!”

“No, I’m not running from this,” he yelled back and saw that you turned around, you looked out of breath and had multiple bruises all over your face along with your clothing that was now ruined.

**If I was stronger…**

He watched as the dragon went to go attack him but he saw that you threw yourself with the last of your strength, taking the blow for him. He saw as you flew across from him, hitting the ground, you went limp.

“Y/n!”

**Then, none of this would have happened…**

“Father!” He watched his father stumbled his way in front of him. “Father! Y/n’s been taking out!” His father glanced in your direction, a pool of blood surrounding your body as you laid there unmoved.

Diluc watched as his father attacked the dragon with his elemental move and watched as the dragon walked away, thinking that his father defeated it. 

“Father?” He called out as he approached his father who fell on the floor.

“We came to help! Are you alright?!” Kaeya yelled as he arrived with soldiers behind him, they rushed in to see people dead on the floor, blood covering the whole area.

“...m...st..r….cre...pu…” hearing your weak voice, he watched as you slowly crawled towards something, your hand reaching for it before you went limp again.

His eyes widened as he saw Diluc holding up his father who was slowly dissolving in his arms.

**Everything happened so fast...**

His hands covered in his father’s blood as he was now gone, tears falling from his eyes as he blankly stared at the place where his father was before.

**Why…?**

He broke down into tears as he stared at his bloody hands.

**Why couldn’t I do anything to stop it?**

“Father…”

—

You were carried back by Kaeya, any minute late you could’ve died.

Waking up two weeks later, you simply sat quietly on the bed as Kaeya explained what happened, about what happened to you and that you had now lost your voice. But there was a slight chance you can speak again, the dragon’s attack managed to reach your throat and cut deep enough to reach your vocal cords.

“...d...uc…” 

Kaeya watched as you touched the bandages on your throat, tears rolling down your cheeks as the news finally impacted you. Crying as you learned that your master was now gone and that Diluc was the one who watched as he passed.

Kaeya wrapped his arms around you as you cried. Gripping his clothes, you bury your face in his shoulders as he simply hugged you tighter as if trying to comfort you.

“Let it all out Y/n,” he said as he listened to your cries that day.


	3. Leaving once again

“Leaving so soon?” You heard Kaeya from behind you as you made your way towards the city’s entrance. 

Turning around, you see him walk up to you with a smile on his face as you have him a soft one. “...yes..” replying to him as he hugged you tight.

“I wish you would stay a bit longer,” he said as you patted his back.

Letting go, you grabbed your bag and pulled out a large bottle of alcohol, and gave it to him. “A present?” He asked as he grabbed it from your hands and looked at it, nodding as you gave him a grin as he inspected the bottle.

“You do know my tastes so well (N/n),” he said as he watched you pull out another thing from your bag. You held it up to him, “Diluc…” was all you said as he took it from you.

“I’ll make sure to give it to him, so rest assured.” Hugging him and waved goodbye at him before leaving the city’s walls.

__

After seeing Y/n off, Kaeya looked at the box in his hand before making his way to the tavern where he watched Y/n stand in front of it before deciding to leave. He had been watching her for a few moments and followed her around, deciding to approach her when she was heading to the city’s entrance.

Opening the door to the tavern, he saw Diluc standing behind the counter, his back facing him as the door closed behind him.

“The tavern is close for the day,” Diluc said, not turning around to see him.

“I finally have my bearings regarding certain recent events,” Kaeya said as he leaned against the door frame. “Humor me, will ya?”

“Why should I care?” Diluc said.

Kaeya sat down on one of the seats and pulled out the large bottle of alcohol Y/n had given him a few minutes ago.

Pouring himself a drink, they spoke about what they would do about the situation, “it’s simple, we return the favor.” Diluc said as he turned to look at him.

Kaeya sighed, a grin on his face as he watched him before digging in his pocket and pulled out the small wrapped box. Sliding it to Diluc on the counter, he stood up and decided that he would leave.

“Something our precious Y/n picked out for you,” he said before waving at him as he opened the door and left.

Shortly after Kaeya left, Diluc looked at the small box on the counter, knowing right away that it was indeed something you sent to him.

_ ‘When was the last time she sent me anything? _ he thought as he picked it up and looked over it.

Carefully unwrapping it, his eyes widened at the sight of what was inside, this was something that had belonged to his father.

His mind began to race at the thought of why she would have it, why she would give it to him now.

He found a note underneath it, it was written in your handwriting since he knew how it looked like.

Reading it over, he glanced at the item before looking at the note again. He put the item back in the box and shoved the note in his pocket before quickly closing the tavern. He hurried to the entrance of the city and approached his one of the knights standing guard.

“Oh? Miss Y/n? She left the city an hour ago, said that she’ll be back in about three weeks. She's heading to do some missions and commissions from the guild.” The knight answered him when he asked about your whereabouts. 

“How could you let her leave when she’s injured. Didn’t someone inform you that she was attacked on patrol just a few nights ago?”

“N-no Master Diluc, we didn’t know.”

He sighed in frustration as he walked away from the knight who was nervous about what he told him about you.

He wanted to go look for you but decided against it, no doubt that you would disappear in thin air just by stepping outside Monstadt, he went after you two weeks after he kicked you out the manor after his father’s death, only find out that you weren’t in Monstadt anymore but rather in a different region by some witnesses who saw you around.

Deciding to look for you after this whole situation was over with, going back in the city he failed to see a pair of empty E/C eyes that watched him as he walked away before disappearing into the darkness as he turned around, clearly feeling like he was being watched.

_____

**“It’s all your fault! Maybe if you have done your job right then my father would still be here!?”**

**“He would still be here if you had given up your life for his!”**

**“You are no longer welcome in the Ragnvaldr manor or anywhere else regarding this name!?”**

Sitting up, your eyes tremble as you try to regain your breathing as you hear someone calling your name.

“Y/n! Are you alright?”

A hand touched your back as you looked at the person who was worried about you, sitting beside you waiting for you to speak.

“Venti,” calling out the god’s name as you buried your face on his chest as you began to cry. The bard simply wrapped his arms around you as he comforted you, fully knowing that you were having nightmares again.

“It’s alright, it’s all in the past now.”

-

After calming down, both of you were currently sitting facing each other as he braided your hair to match his own. His way to show that he wanted to comfort you during these times.

“Thank you.” You said softly as you smiled at him, happy knowing that he was trying to make you feel better.

“Hm,” he said, the rest of the night went smoothly, no nightmares occurred either so you slept soundly with the bard by your side.

-

After saying goodbye to Venti, since he was heading to Monstadt to do who knows what, you noticed a figure in the distance. Taking a closer look, it appeared to be someone who was from the knights, following them to a cliff before stopping as they looked at something at the distance.

“I’ve found you,” you heard him say with an evil expression. Your eyes followed his eyes as you saw Amber and the kid, who she said as her friend, standing in the distance, both happy smiles on their faces. Both clueless at the fact that their happy moment was going to be ruined if this man made his move.

Earlier that day, you felt something. Something that felt familiar from that incident three years ago when you were with Venti, and seems like this man also felt it.

_ ‘It seems like I have to get my hands dirty,’  _ you thought as you slowly approached the man, a deadly look in your eyes as you brought out your sword.


	4. Losing Another

‘ _ Looks like I have to get my hands dirty,’  _ you thought as you waited for the right moment to strike the man.

Just as you quietly stood up from your hiding spot, you felt a hand grab you from behind and pinned you to the ground. They grabbed your sword and threw it into a bush behind them as they pinned your arms above your head.

Recovering from the impact, you glared at the person above you as you tried to free your hands from their grip but it was no use.

Seeing their face moving closer to yours, you turn your head and close your eyes as you still struggle for release. 

“I won’t hurt you,” they said as they stared down at you.

Your eyes widen and turn back to the person on top of you, immediately recognizing their red eyes and hair.

Opening your lips to speak, you quietly called out his name. “Diluc.”

The red-head softly smiled at you, your E/C meeting his as you both stared at each other, a silence overcoming the both of you before you snapped out of it and turned your head away from him, missing how his smile went to a frown.

“What do you want,” you asked coldly as you refused to look at him, pissed that he interrupted your only chance to get information from the man.

  
  


Seeing that he was taken back at the sound of your voice, clicking your tongue in annoyance as you tried to remove your hands from his but he just tightened his grip.

“You felt it too didn’t you?” He asked, taking your silence as a ‘yes’, he continued.

“And it seems like he did too.” He referred to the man just a few feet from you two.

“...how did you find me?” You asked, glaring at him.

“I came looking for the source and saw you following this man so I just watched you from afar.” He explained as your brows raised a bit from hearing this.

‘ _ Kinda weird.’ _

When he was about to say some else, we heard footsteps from in front of us and we stayed quiet. Diluc lowered down closer to you as the man walked by the bushes you both were hiding at and you once again moved your head away from his.

“Y/n, talk to me,” He said after a few minutes of silence but you stayed quiet.

“Talk to me.”

“...”

Diluc was getting more frustrated as he kept repeating himself and with you not responding to him. “Goddamn it! Talk to me!” He yelled in your face and you closed your eyes as he lifted his hand.

Noticing that you flinched at this, he lowered his hand as he grabbed your chin, making you look at him.

“Y/n, talk to me!” He yelled in frustration once again as you struggled against him but it seemed like he had enough as he yelled something that made you freeze in place.

“Kaeya was one of them who tried to cover up my father’s death!” He yelled as your eyes widened. “He didn’t even try to change their minds!”

“...you're lying.”

“No! I’m not! He didn’t tell you at all! He kept you in the dark Y/n!”

“You’re lying!” You yelled out as you pushed him away with one of your legs, he fell back as you sat up.

“I’m not lying! God damn it!”

“Kaeya would never do such a thing!” You yelled back just as you coughed.

“But he did! He lied to you and deceived you in the end, for all these years!”

“SHUT UP!” You yelled through your coughing, holding your throat in pain as you glared at him. “Shut up! Just shut up!”

He watched as you started to cough nonstop to the point where his anger turned into concern as you continued.

“What's wrong?” He asked as he approached your hunched over form, his hands reaching out to you but you suddenly stood up, stumbling a bit.

Opening your mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He watched you panicked, trying to say something but nothing.

You pulled out a bottle from your bag and drank it, wiping your lips as you put it away. “...I should go.” You whispered as you walked away from him, not even bothering to go after the man at this point.

“Wait,” he grabbed your hand and you stopped. Pulling your hand out of his, you continue to walk away and he called out your name again.

“Why? Why now? You wanted to never see me again so why now?” You asked you turned around, tears rolling down your cheeks as you looked at him. “You still hate me for not saving your father, don’t you?”

“...” Diluc looked away from you. You turned around, hesitating to walk away but you did so, fully knowing what his answer was.

-

That same day, you went back to Mondstadt and requested for your title of “Honorary Knight” to be dropped. And you left Mondstadt with a broken friendship and the only person you only consider to be friends now was Venti.

-

“Are you sure you don’t want me to go with you?” The god asked you as he braided your hair near the big tree where a statue was at. Shaking your head, he sighed as he patted your head as you sat up straight.

“Liyue is where I’ll be headed for now,” you told him. “I don’t think there’s nothing for me here anymore besides you.”

Venti frowned as he looked at you, “Just be safe alright? I’ll be here waiting for you, always have been.”

Smiling softly, “I know.”

-

The next day, he walked with you until you were in Liyue's region and waved goodbye at you as you left.

And you continued your journey through the different regions for an entire year until you returned a year later when you received word from Venti about Dvalin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will now follow the game. The reader and the traveler are going to finally interact with each other along with Paimon!


	5. Aether and Paimon

“Don’t be afraid. It’s all right now. I’m back.” Aether watches from behind a tree as the person in green, talks to a dragon who's growling, along with a young woman who stands beside him, playing a soft melody for the dragon.

“Is he talking to...a dragon?” Paimon says as she peeks out from behind him before a bright blue light glows from some parts of Aether’s clothing. The dragon suddenly turns hostile as he growled loudly at the two people standing in front of him.

The dragon quickly goes to attack but misses when they jump back, the boy in green pulling the girl with him as they both turn to look at them with a glare. The young girl brings out her sword, “who’s there!?”

The dragon spread its wings as it caused a harsh wind to blow in the small area and before Aether could get a closer look at the two people, they looked at each other before quickly disappearing and all that was left was shiny, green specks of light in their places.

The dragon quickly flies away, leaving Aether and Paimon with questions. “Just what was that?” Paimon says to him and he shrugs his shoulders. 

“Paimon thought she was going to be blown away with all that wind!”

Aether looks at her as she talks, “but Paimon managed to grab a piece of your hair just in time!”

“Good thing you didn’t pull my hair out,” he tells Paimon.

“Just what was that? Paimon thought we were going to be eaten. Hm, it definitely has something to do with that weirdo and pretty lady who was talking to the dragon…”

Aether looks at the spot where the dragon was before looking back at Paimon, “I can’t believe dragons exist in this world…” he trails off.

“Of course they exist in this world,” Paimon says as she crosses her arms before noticing a red stone on top of the rock beside them, “oh? What’s that?”

“There’s some kind of shiny red thingy on the big rock over there.” They both look at it before Paimon floats over to it. Aether quickly makes his way over to it as they take a closer look at the stone.

“Paimon’s never seen this before, Paimon can’t tell what it is. All Paimon knows that it’s dangerous and we should put it away for now.”

She puts it away and sighs in relief, “okay, we got it. Now let’s get out of here!” They leave the area and head towards Mondstadt.

-

Standing in front of the large statue in front of the Cathedral, a small group of civilians stood in front of a bard and his partner played a beautiful melody with his instrument in hand.

The traveler and his companion made their way to the front and watched as the bard played his melody while his partner watched with a small smile on her face.

Once he stops playing, the group disbanded and all four of them are left standing there. The fellow in green was the one who noticed them first, “wait, you guys are…”

“The ones who scared Dvalin away,” the female beside him said as she took a good look at the pair.

“Dvalin? Who’s that?” Paimon asks them.

“That’s stormterror’s real name,” Aether and the female say, both look at each other before she looks away.

“Hm? Oh right… Most people seem to call him “Stormterror.” Paimon says.

“Why do you call him like that...are you three supposed to be close to him or something.” She asks.

The fellow in green puts his hands on his hips, “oh, so close.”

“...” the female didn’t say anything as she looked at him.

“Hey, Aether, Paimon thinks this guy has a loose screw.”

Aether looks at her and looks at the pair standing in front of them, “I’m sorry, you are…?”

“I’m Venti the bard,” he says, placing his hand on his chest, “three-time winner of the “Most Popular Bard in Mondstadt,” to be precise,” before gesturing to the female beside him, “and her name is Y/n, she’s a traveler.”

Aether looked at the female and she gave him a small wave.

“So, what do you need from us?” Venti asks him.

“Given that you recognize us, Paimon doesn’t believe that we need to explain any further,” Paimon says. “It’s about Stormterror.”

“Storm…?”

“Hey! Cut it out with the amnesia act!”

Paimon turns to Aether, “Aether, show it to him.” Pulling out what they discovered earlier, showing to the bard who looked surprised.

“Oh, isn’t this…?”

Paimon gasps, “What?! The crystal had been purified!? When?”

“I’m not sure how it happened.” Aether says as Y/n sighs, “well, looks like you can do it too, I suppose.” She mutters and he looks at her.

“Too?”

After explaining how Dvalin was before, Y/n watches as Aether purifies another crystal they found.

“Y/n has the same ability, though it seems like she can’t handle it very well. The last time she did so, she fell exhausted for a few days.” Venti explained. “Totally by accident though.”

“Well, one must be going. Let’s go Y/n!” Venti says as he drags her away with him as Paimon asks where they were headed.

“To the “Symbol of Mondstadt’s hero.” Bye-bye!” They run off leaving Aether and Paimon behind before they quickly running after them.

-

Once they caught up with them, Venti was standing underneath the big tree while Y/n was looking around for something.

“What are you looking for?” Aether asked, seeing that she stopped, she looked over to him.

“Nice flowers,” she responded, not saying anything else to him as she continued her search.

“I have some if you want them.” He said as he took some out and showed it to her.

“Oh, uh, thank you.” Grabbing the flowers from his hand and she headed over to the statue while he trailed behind her.

“What’s she doing?” Paimon asked Venti as they looked over to her.

“Oh, she’s praying.” He replied.

“Praying? For what?”

“Can’t give you much detail but she lost someone a couple of months ago.” Paimon lowly gasps, “oh, sorry for asking, Paimon didn’t know.”

“It’s alright…”

While Y/n was kneeling in front of the statue with her eyes closed, Venti explained how they both tried to help Dvalin but ended up getting infected as well.

“Well, Aether, you are coming with me to the cathedral!” Venti said, making his way to the female who was still praying, placing his hand on her shoulder. She opened her eyes and looked at him, "Come on Y/n, we’re heading to the cathedral.”

She nodded her head and stood up, wiping any dirt away from her knees and they all headed into the city.

-

“Well, that was rude,” Y/n said as she watched the nun walk away from them, her hands on her hips.

Aether simply watched this with sweat dripping down his face as Paimon simply watched with a blank face.

-

“I haven’t had this much fun since forever!” Y/n yelled in excitement as they all ran away from the Cathedral, Aether turned to look at her as they ran, a small smile grew on his face.

They all quickly stopped in front of a tavern before rushing in, he looked around the new area before Y/n grabbed his hand and dragged him upstairs, completely forgetting the idea of asking where the most isolated area was.

-

Paimon sighed in relief, “I thought we were going to get caught.”

“Bit we didn’t,” Y/n said as she peeked down and saw the soldiers finally leaving. “Anyways, we should leave before they come back,” she told them and they nodded.

They headed downstairs and Venti stood in front of the counter while Aether and Y/n stood next to each other, their backs facing the door, completely unaware of someone standing there.

“Today, I think I’ll have…” he started before getting interrupted.

“You can put that bottle that you stole from behind the counter.” Aether moved his eyes from Y/n and looked behind him, the female continued to look forward.

“...something cold.”

“Right. I want answers.” The person with red hair said, his arms crossed over his chest as he stared at the four. His eyes glancing at the female beside Aether before looking back at Venti.

“Let me finish my drink first, I’ll pay you...with a performance of course.”

“It’s not about the money. You seem too young to be drinking.”

Venti placed his hands on hips, “No need to worry. When I started drinking, you were still—”

“Venti please,” Aether saw Y/n elbow his side, the man in black raised an eyebrow at this.

“This is Master Diluc, the boss...ah, the owner of this tavern,” Venti explained to Aether and Paimon. “He’s famous, by the way. His dandelion wine is one of my favorites. Though most of the time I can only afford a bottle or two.”

“I just heard about some thieves from the guards,” Diluc said as he makes eye contact with Y/n, her E/C eyes staring back at him before he looks away. “To think an ex-honorary knight would take part in trying to steal the Holy Lyre der Himmel, though for the record I do like your guts for trying to take it.”

Aether whipped his head to look at Y/n, surprised that she was one of the talks of the honorary knight throughout the civilians. “She’s the one!?” Paimon exclaimed.

“Even if you are fools...we don’t see many people like you,” Diluc said.

“It wasn’t us that stole it, it was someone else!” Paimon yelled at him. “The real thief is still out there!”

“This is the hotshot of the knights of Favonius and so is Y/n as well, or have you forgotten?” Venti said. “Why would someone like them steal the Holy Lyre?”

Y/n looked away from Diluc to look at Venti, her eyes widen at his outburst.

“Oh, hotshot? So you’re the one?” He looked at Aether and Paimon. Before looking at Y/n, he glared at her, “As for her, I believe she discarded that title a long time ago didn't she?”

“Tch,” Y/n clicked her tongue in annoyance before Paimon floated over to her to calm her down.

“Despite being a traveler, you offered your help to save Mondstadt from Stormterror’s attack. A shame you joined the knights. The Knights of Favonius, always so ineffective right from the start.”

“...”

“And towards the Fatui. Weak and conservative.”

_ ‘Oh right, I forgot about Childe.’  _ The female thought as he mentioned the Fatui.

“Forget it. I don’t want to talk about it.”

Y/n simply tuned out the conversation and sometime after, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Flinching, she looks to see it was Aether with a worried expression on his face. “Are you alright?” He asked.

“Yeah, just thinking of stuff.” She looked around to see that Venti went upstairs and Diluc was standing behind the counter looking at them before looking away.

“Master Diluc said that you two were good to leave the Tavern, but not so much Venti,” Paimon told her and she nodded.

“Shall we go then? I’m sure you two don’t have a place to stay for the night so you can spend the night at my house.”

“Paimon doesn’t want to intrude.” 

“Oh, it’s fine. After all, we travelers should stick together.”

“Alright.” Aether waited for her downstairs as she went up to talk to Venti before heading home.

“Ridiculous.” He heard Diluc say and he turned to look at him. “Why would you say that?” He asked him.

“The title of honorary knight isn’t hers anymore but yet she still goes with it.”

“I dunno about that, Paimon doesn’t know her history but Paimon thinks the pretty lady is so strong, Aether and her fought so well alongside each other when we went looking for the treasure yesterday. But she avoided Kaeya like the plague too…”

“Aether, shall we go?” The blonde-haired male looked back to see Y/n standing there, “alrighty then, let’s go.”

They walked away leaving Diluc standing behind the counter, a frown on his face as he watched her walk away with the blonde.


	6. Family

Aether’s POV

“Please excuse the mess,” I heard Y/n say as she unlocked the door to her small house, stepping inside and closing the door behind me, I looked around.

The photo frames on the walls and tables were filled with dust, making it hard to see what the actual photograph was. Paimon quietly went to one of them and cleaned a bit off.

“Oh, this is…” she trailed off as she looked at the picture in her hands. “...”

“I haven’t been here for almost four years so that's why the place is so dusty.” He looked at the female who looked around the place, loneliness lingering in her E/C eyes as she did so.

“You can sleep in my room, I’ll sleep out here.” She walked out of the room they were in and into another, “good thing I did the laundry last time I was here with Venti.”

She came back and handed me a couple of blankets, also showing me where her room was before closing the door behind her.

Looking around the room, I could tell that she rarely slept here. “Paimon thinks something happened between Miss Y/n and Kaeya,” Paimon said as he looked around.

“What makes you say that?” I asked her as I prepared to go to sleep.

“Well, the picture from earlier showed a younger version of them…” she trailed off, “But Paimon doesn’t want to bring it up in case something bad did happen between them.”

“Let’s just wait and see if she wants to tell us,” I said before getting ready to go to sleep.

-

“Aether? Are you asleep?” Y/n softly knocked on the door but didn’t hear a response so she carefully opened the door. Seeing that Aether was fast asleep, she stepped in and looked down at him.

A small smile grew on her face as she did so, watching his peaceful figure laying there remained her of an old friend, a bit of sadness in her eyes as she looked away. She placed the pile of clothes she had in her arms near the foot of the bed.

“Let’s hope these fit you,” she muttered as she looked over to him before leaving.

“Good night Aether, Paimon. See you in the morning.”

-

“Paimon had such a great sleep last night!” Paimon said as she floated around the room. “We should thank Miss Y/n for letting us stay.” She told Aether as he rubbed his eyes of sleep before noticing a clean pile of folded clothes at the foot of the bed.

“Oh, looks like she left you some clothes to change into for today,” Paimon said as she looked at them. “Pretty lady is so nice! Paimon thinks we should have her in our team!”

“Pretty lady?” Aether just realized now that Paimon keeps calling Y/n like that. “It’s Paimon’s nickname for her!”

He nodded his head and started to get dressed in the borrowed clothes.

-

He left the bedroom without Paimon who was looking through Y/n things, so he decided to go look for her. He looked around until he found her passed out on the floor in the kitchen.

“Y/n!” He ran up to her and held her up in his arms, she laid there unconscious before slowly regaining consciousness.

Holding her head in pain, with the help of Aether, she sat up and looked at him. “Sorry about that, my headache just hurts more than usual.”

Paimon flew over to her, “Paimon was worried when Paimon heard Aether calling out your name!” She said as Aether helped Y/n up and sat her down on the chair beside the dinner table.

“Thank you,” she said to him before pointing towards the kitchen, “I made you some breakfast in case you’re hungry.”

Paimon flew away for a moment before coming back with a bottle in hand, “Paimon found some pain killers in the bathroom.” She handed it to the female who thanked her and took some with a glass of water Aether brought as he grabbed the plate of food for him and Paimon.

-

For the next few days, Aether and Y/n went to go explore all the areas surrounding the city and slay some enemies along the way. It was almost midnight when they arrived back at the city, Aether all tired out while Y/n made sure he didn’t pass out from exhaustion.

The next few days were slow, often spending most of the time with Aether while doing some daily commissions from the Guild, it was rather peaceful.

Except, every time you two would step out of the small house you two shared, you would feel a pair of eyes on you and you thought you were being paranoid so you brushed it off.

When Kaeya joined you both on a mission for collecting items to upgrade weapons, you didn’t think much of it, mostly keeping to yourself.

It felt as if you were back to when you both were kids and running around in the forest, being yourself and feeling free.

It seems like he held himself back when interacting with you and you did as well. During the whole year, you were gone, you eventually forgave him, feeling guilty that you were the one who ended the friendship that day.

You were just waiting for a good time to talk to him and tell him that you wanted to be friends again. You planned on talking to him after the situation with Dvalin was done and just before you would go back to Liyue with Aether and Paimon.

-

Setting up camp near an apple tree, you all sat near the fireplace when Paimon asked you a question that’s been on her mind for a while.

“Paimon wants to know how you know the tone-deaf bard,” She asked. “How did you become friends when you two are completely the opposite?”

You glanced at Kaeya as he looked at you, all three of them waiting for your response.

“I guess…” you started, “we met when I was young, maybe around the age of 13? I ran into him in the forest near the house I used to live in.”

You looked up at Aether and gave him a small smile, “It felt as if I have known him my whole life like he was family.” Feeling through the fabric on your hands, you touched the ring on your finger as you continued, a soft smile on your face, and a bit of sadness in your eyes. “We haven’t known each other for that long but,” Aether’s eyes met yours, “you feel like family as well, you remind me of someone I used to know.”

Aether smiled at you as he heard this before Kaeya spoke up, “is it…” he trailed off and you shook your head. “No, it’s not him. It was my partner, we traveled the 7 nations until he...passed away just a couple months ago.”

“I see.”

“...he was also looking for his family…” Aether heard you whisper before you declared it was time to get some shut-eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get to see a bit of what happened in the fourth year after the reader left Mondstadt, along with the relationship reader has with Venti.


	7. Stormterror’s lair (1)

You and Aether walked together to the Tavern at night, since it was closed, it would be easier to talk about what to do next.

Since Aether wanted to update his weapons along with yours, he ended up buying you a new sword, one that you use when you travel with him, you were hesitant on changing weapons but you did so in the end.

Walking inside the tavern, you found Jean, Diluc, and Venti already there waiting for the two of you to arrive.

“Right, now that everyone is here. We can start the meeting.” Jean said as she stood up and stood in front of you both before raising a brow at the two of you, it seemed like she finally realized that it was you two. “Wait, it’s you two, Aether and Y/n?”

Raising a hand at her as a way to greet her, while Aether nodded before Venti spoke up. “Both of them are risking their lives at the front lines to try and resolve this issue.”

Jean looked at you, “that’s expected of the honorary knights, thank you for doing this once again Y/n.”

You stayed quiet, not liking that she was referring to that title again but decided to not protest since she probably met it in a good way.

“Still, feelings like we’re breaking the laws…” Paimon said with a frown on her face before you patted her head.

“I understand this kind of absurd explanation is hard to believe.” Diluc finally spoke up while you paid attention to the worried Paimon, reassuring her that everything was going to be okay.

After explaining the plan, Aether brought out the Lyre and handed it over to Venti who seemed nostalgic upon seeing it while you smiled at him.

“You managed to receive it!” He said as he inspected it. “Oh, the memories are coming back…”

Paimon flew away from you and towards him, “you sure you can summon Dvalin with it?” She asked.

“Although this is the real thing, I doubt it’s going to work. As you can see, the lyre has been through years of history. Its Anemo power has gone dry. In this condition, you couldn’t play music fit for even Diluc’s tavern with it…”

“Bards fight to get on the stage of my tavern. Don’t make assumptions!”

“Is that really that important right now, Master Diluc!?” Paimon asked as she looked at him before glaring at Venti, her hands on her hips. “And you—did you just borrow the Holy Lyre to play music for drunkards to hear?”

You muffled a laugh as Venti simply giggled in response, Diluc glanced at you before looking away. Before Paimon got mad and yelled at him.

“Anyways, we won’t be able to call Dvalin with it,” he said as he looked at you, nodding your head. “The lyre itself is fine, but the strings…”

Thinking for a bit, you realize something, “what about the purified teardrops? We could use that on the strings.”

Aether looked at you before bringing them out and placed them on the Lyre, making the Lyre brighter and more beautiful than before. Explaining that they need more teardrops, you already predicted that Dvalin would be crying so you could obtain them like that once he’s summoned.

“You’re so cheeky...you deserve an ugly nickname!” Paimon said pouting at him before crossing her arms. “Paimon’s knows a good one, you will now be Tone-Deaf Bard!”

Confused, you titled your head to the side as you looked at her, she pointed you, “She gets a better nickname than you, Pretty Lady!”

Blinking your eyes at this, you give her a confused expression as she flies over to you. “Pretty lady had been nothing but nice to us compared to you. She already offered us a place to sleep in all 7 regions so we don’t spend the night at some cheap inn.”

“Paimon…”

“Nothing but nice to us compared to you.” She continued to yell at Venti while you sweatdropped in the background. 

-

Deciding to go ahead with Venti where he would summon Dvalin, you both sat down near the cliff, your legs dangling in the air as you looked up at the stars.

“They’re going to figure out about you Venti,” you told him and he shrugged his shoulders, “nothing we can do to stop it Y/n.”

Sighing, you looked down at the ocean before standing up. “I know that this is going to work, after all, Aether is a special person.” You reassured him, “After this, I’ll be heading to Liyue with him but I don’t want to leave you alone again.” He looked at you as you walked away from the cliff.

“All this time, I’ve been waiting for you, so this time won’t be any different.”

“That’s what I’m afraid of, that you’re so used to waiting…”

-

“Venti!” You yelled in panic as you rushed over to him, standing in front of him for protection as you looked over to Dvalin. “Why must you do this? Venti would never betray you nor cast you away.” You told the dragon before blocking his attack with your sword, “get Venti away from here!” You yelled to Aether and he hesitated a bit before doing so.

“Dvalin…please…” you plead but it did not affect him as he threw you to the side before flying away.

You laid there for a bit before sitting up and looked over to Venti who seemed to be in pain, “Venti.” You called out his name as you rushed over to him.

“We’ll meet later but for now he needs to be healed,” you said to them before looking over at Aether who looked worried. “Aether, we’ll be underneath the big tree where we met…” he reached out for you before the two of you disappeared, leaving bright, green specks behind.

“Well, that’s that,” Diluc said once the two of you disappeared. “We’ll meet back at the Winery.”

Making sure that Venti was being healed, you sat down by the statue also getting healed from getting thrown by Dvalin.

_ ‘This is troublesome…’ _

-

Waiting for everyone else, you noticed a few camps of enemies near the barrier, ‘ _ strange’  _ you thought as you looked around.  _ ‘They never get this close to elemental—’ _

“Y/n! We’re here!” You heard Paimon yell as she flew over to you, she seemed quite happy to see you.

“There’s my favorite Paimon,” you smiled at her as she ruffled her white hair as she laughed.

“Right, let’s get down to business,” Venti said as he began to approach the barrier but was interrupted by a group of hilichurls who spotted you all.

You pulled out your sword and looked over to Aether looking at you as nodding his head before you two rushed into battle.

Afterward, you and Aether high five, grinned at each other, “another one in the bag.” You chimed in as you both went back to the group.

“Now, let’s do this,” you told Venti as you stood beside him as he brought out the lyre before Diluc spoke up.

“I suggest letting the bard do his work, you’ll only distract him,” Venti looked at you and grinned while you rolled your eyes at what the redhead said.

Venti began to play the lyre as you began to sing a melody that you knew was Dvalin’s favorite from what Venti told you. Your voice didn’t waver for even a bit as the barrier slowly faded away, the wind blowing your H/C hair from your face.

“Wow,” Aether heard Paimon say as she stared at you, your voice was simply so calming to him as he continued to stare at you, his eyes filled with fondness, unknowingly to him, Diluc noticed the look in his eyes.

The barrier soon disappeared and all of you walked in, Aether walked beside you and noticed you holding your throat with one of your hands.

“Are you alright?” He asked you, you looked at him and smiled, a sign for him to show you were fine. “Just...sore.” You whispered to him before you all climbed up to the tower.

You stumble upon a statue of the seven and approach it, placing a hand on it, Aether doing the same and it lit up.

-

“We can’t advance any further.” You said once all approached the third floor of the tower. “The ruins seemed to be guarded by ancient seals,” Venti said from beside you.

“Is this the work of Dvalin?” Paimon asked. “No, he just happens to be nesting in these ruins,” you told her, “These ruins...were once part of an ancient city…” you touched the wall beside you, a hint of sadness in your eyes as you did so. “This place feels...familiar.” You suddenly coughed and turned around from everyone else. 

Venti looked at you before looking away. “These ruins even predate the existence of The Four Winds. Mondstadt is a city without a ruler. However, before it was, it was ruled over by a tyrant.”

“I’ll sing you a song after all this, but for now we should find a way to do these seals.”

-

Aether’s POV

“Are you ready?” I asked Y/n as she looked over to the portal, she looked nervous and was a bit tense.

Taking a hold of her hand, she looked over to me before looking at our hands. “...I’m ready.” She said before we entered. 


	8. Stormterror’s lair (2)

You and Diluc working together? 

Not such a good idea.

“ **What’s wrong? Can’t handle a bit of pressure** ?” You said as you summoned a meteorite from behind you. Slamming it onto Dvalin’s claws as he lost his grip and fell forward before Venti summoned a wind current and flew onto the dragon’s head and started to attack the purple crystal on it.

Aether, along with Jean attacked the claw from the opposite side from you three, making sure the dragon would stay still.

You summoned a geo cube and placed it near Dvalin’s head, “start attacking it.” You told Diluc as you summoned another meteorite, getting ready to attack in case.

“I don’t take orders from someone like you,” you glared at him as if saying that it was time for things like that.

Sighing, you snapped your fingers and the meteorite disappeared as your sword appeared in your hands as you jumped on the cube you summoned earlier and started to help Venti out. “We don’t have time for you to act like a child.”

-

“Watch out!” Paimon said once Dvalin flew away from you all, you looked around for any sign of him but the shaking ground and the harsh winds made that difficult.

Noticing the ground was breaking, Aether tried to grab you but was too slow, you and Venti were the first to fall from the breaking platform.

“Y/n! Venti!”

Before everyone else fell into the abyss. You simply let gravity take you as you looked up before someone grabbed a hold of you. “Aether…” you looked over to him before everything went dark.

-

Aether looked around as they sat on Dvalin, they were up in the sky as the dragon flew away from the ruins. Paimon sat beside your unconscious form as she waited for you to wake up.

“You’re awake,” Paimon said as she sat on your lap, with the help of Aether he sat you up. Your eyes widened as you looked upon the beautiful scenery before realizing that you were on Dvalin.

You looked to the front to see Venti on his back as he talked to his old friend. You smiled a bit before looking back at Aether and Paimon, “thank you for helping us,” you said. Looking behind Aether, you looked at Jean and Diluc, “thank you for helping out an old friend.” Jean smiled at you while Diluc averted his eyes away.

“It was nice working beside you again Miss Y/n,” Jean said.

“Right back at you,” you replied before looking forward again. “And stop calling me “Miss”, we talked about this before.”

-

“Please take care, old friend.” You spoke to the dragon, your hand on his face as he stared back at you. “You deserve freedom just like everyone else.”

Although you couldn’t understand the dragon word by word, you could tell he was thanking you before he spread his wings and flew away. You stood in the same spot as you watched him fly away. “Good-bye Dvalin.”

-

“I’ll be with Kaeya in the tavern,” Y/n said as we stood at Good Hunter, “I’ll apologize for sudden leave but we arrange a meeting earlier.

“Paimon doesn’t want you to go,” Paimon said as she pouted, “Paimon wants to enjoy a meal with the pretty lady.”

I watched as she smiled at Paimon before leaving with Kaeya, “Aether, I’ll see you later.” I nodded at her before Amber came along and glared as they left.

“That Kaeya, he has the nerve to show his face after he has done nothing to help with the attacks.” She said.

-

**At the tavern**

You and Kaeya sat at a table, both of you were quiet before you both spoke up at the same time.

“Y/n.”

“Kaeya.”

“Oh, you can go first Kaeya.” You said.

He was quiet for a moment, “I...I want to apologize to you.” He looks at you, confusion was written all over your face.

“I should be the one apologizing,” you looked down, “I was the one who broke off our friendship, instead of talking it out like an adult and facing it head-on, I ran from it and blamed it on you.”

“I left for an entire year, I regret every second of it Kaeya. I broke off a friendship that means so much to me, one that has lasted so many years. My partner...he was the one who made me understand that you kept it hidden for my sakes and your reasons.”

Feeling your eyes getting watery, you looked up at him, “I’m sorry, please forgive me.”

**_Meanwhile at the Cathedral_ **

“THE HOLY LRYE!” Venti averted his eyes from the young girl who screamed upon seeing the lyre.

Watching as Barbara kneeled before them, praying to Barbados to forgive her, he sighed and told Aether to hand him the Holy Lyre.

Just as the Holy Lyre was repaired, Barbara quickly snatched it away and hugged it to her chest, happy that it wasn’t broken anymore. Before she demanded that they wouldn’t touch it ever again and left.

“We should leave immediately,” Venti said as soon as she left, Aether, Paimon, and Jean looked at him confused. “After all, that trick I used to “repair” the Holy Lyre….hehe, I mean the magic I used...isn’t going to last forever you know.” They gasped as Venti smiled at them before running off while Aether ran after him, Jean stayed behind as she told them to wait.

“That tone-deaf bard!” Paimon yelled.

-

**At the tavern**

“I’m sorry too, for hiding something that I should have told you years ago.” Placing his hand on yours, “apology accepted.” He said before wiping away the tears from your eyes before he smiled at you.

“I’m glad to be with you again, N/n.”

“Same here, Kae.”

You both smiled before he stood up and decided to grab some drinks for the two of you. “Right, I forget you don’t drink. I’ll grab you some non-alcoholic drinks they have.”

“I think a special day like this deserves to be celebrated with some wine.” He glanced behind his shoulders shocked, “you sure?”

Nodding your head, he grinned and excitedly went to the counter where Charles stood. “Give me the best wine you have.”

“Of course.”

Watching this, you smiled softly before it dropped a bit as Diluc walked in and noticed you and Kaeya.

You couldn’t hear what they were saying but Diluc looked at you as Kaeya brought you your drink in hand.

Feeling Diluc’s eyes on you, you took a drink of the wine before wincing. “Yup, still don’t like it.” You placed the drink on the table as Kaeya grinned at you.

Just when you were going to say something sarcastic, you felt hunched down and held your head.

“Y/n?” Kaeya said as he stood up and went by your side. “What’s wrong?” You looked at your hand before seeing that it was disappearing along with the rest of your body.

Greenlight surrounding your body.

_ ‘Venti’ _

“Venti! Something isn’t right Kaeya!” You yelled at him before you disappeared from in front of him, just as he reached for you. “Y/n!”

Just as you disappeared, a loud ‘boom’ was heard outside and he could only guess it was you.

-

“Venti!” Aether heard Y/n yell as soon as the woman kicked Venti away. He could feel the anger she felt as she attacked the woman, the woman barely dodged the meteorite that was thrown at her.

Seeing that the woman was distracted for a bit, Y/n rushed to Venti’s side, seeing that he was unconscious, she turned to look at the woman who glared at her.

“Oh? What do we have here?” She said as she looked at the H/c female. Before Aether could blink, Y/n was already in front of the woman who hadn’t registered that Y/n was now in front of her and was thrown to the side by the wind that came from Y/n’s hand.

“Y/n! Watch out!” Aether yelled as soon as he saw more of the enemy emerged from the ground behind her.

“You think some minions are going to get the jump on me?” Y/n said as the minions who suddenly appear, disappeared the same way.

“The rumors were true, you look exactly like the god who disappeared all those centuries ago.” Y/n was caught off guard by this before the woman impales her hand in the female’s chest.

“Y/n!” Aether yelled in desperation as he struggled against those who held him down.

Watching as Y/n fell to the ground, he saw the woman look at her hand for a split second before walking away.

“Let us go, we got what we came for.” She said as they all left as those who held Aether let him go before knocking him unconscious.

“Y/n. Venti.” He said before his vision went dark. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been trying to get Childe in the new banner but no luck so far.


	9. End Note

“Wait up! Paimon can’t run as fast as you can!” Paimon shouted as she tried to keep up with the blonde as he ran towards the statue in Windrise.

He could feel himself run out of breath but kept going as he was worried for his friends who awakened before him. Hearing that Venti and Y/n already left the scene, he felt like something just wasn’t right.

He knew that Venti was somehow alright since he was the ruler of Mondstadt but Y/n, she was just a human-like anyone else.

He ran into Kaeya, Diluc was also with him, when he was leaving the city, he asked him where Y/n were but he did not answer since he brushed past them to find the female and the bard.

He almost tripped on his feet as he made his way up the tree to find Venti standing there, along with Y/n laying on the grass a few feet away.

He quickly approached the god as he turned to look at him. “The wind amongst the branches is good, I love the way it smells…”

Shrugging his shoulders, “I said the exact same thing last time I was here, why do I always say these things when I’m down on my luck?”

**  
Aether’s POV**

“So, what’s a Gnosis?” I asked him.

“Ah, so you noticed,” Venti said once I asked the question, he sighed. “This isn’t something I’m meant to discuss with ordinary people. But I suppose I can let you in on the secret.”

“What do you mean ‘ordinary people’?” Paimon said. “What is Y/n supposed to be then?” She asked Venti but he simply ignores her question.

“As you know, Visions are external magical foci that only a small minority of people possess. They use these Visions to channel elemental power.” He explained. “For example, the more time you spend with Y/n, the more you will know about her Vision and her abilities related to elemental power.” He glanced at her for a split second before looking back at me.

“In truth, every wielder of a Vision is one who can attain godhood and ascend to Celestial. We call such people allogenes.”

“Allogenes?” Paimon said confused, “Paimon’s never heard of them before.”

“That’s because this is a secret that only archons are privy to. We don’t need primitive tools like Visions. Instead, each archon has an internal magical focus that resonates directly with Celestial itself...known as a Gnosis.” He finished off his explanation.

“What about the thing on your hip?” I asked, pointing at the Anemo Vision on his hip. “Oh, it’s just a glowing glass ball I carry around to avoid suspicion.”

“...”

Paimon put her hands on her hips as she became angry, “so who was that nasty woman who sent Paimon flying and stole your Gnosis? Along with practically shoving her hand inside Y/n’s chest, she doesn’t have any Gnosis like you and yet she had the audacity to do so.” She finished off.

“Her name is Signora, Number 8th of the harbingers. She and the rest of the harbingers have been given god-like executive authority by the Tsaritsa of the Snezhnaya, and with it, strengthen that surpass those of other mortals.”

“The Tsaritsa of the Snezhnaya… Isn’t that?”

“Indeed. She is one of the Seven, the Tsaritsa who reigns from the Zapolyarny Palace, the one person all the Fatuti Harbingers answer to. The Seven don’t always get along with each other—to think she would plan to steal another's Gnosis. 500 years ago, I knew her well...now, I can’t really say the same.”

-

Slowly opening your eyes, your vision still blurry as you look around. Just as the door opened and someone walked in and noticed you immediately, you fell unconscious once again, your name being called out by a familiar name.

-

“This isn’t good,” Paimon said as she flew over to the unconscious Y/n, “she keeps slipping in and out of consciousness, just how bad did that Signora lady hurt her?” Fixing the wet cloth of the H/C female’s forehead, hearing the constant mumbles of the female was simply more than enough to worry over her. “Paimon thinks we should talk with Kaeya, maybe he knows how to make her better. We can’t continue off like this, it’s been almost three days and her fever hasn’t gone down.”

Aether, who sat beside the bed, looked over to Y/n who kept mumbling to herself as Paimon continued to look over her. He decided it was time to involve those who are close to Y/n, “I’ll go get Jean and Kaeya.” He said as he stood up, Paimon looked at him and nodded.

He closed the door behind him and noticed the bard who was asleep on the couch. He sighed a bit before making his way out of the small house.

He walked over to the headquarters of the knights and started to look for Kaeya but didn’t have much luck so he went to go find Jean at her office.

“Oh, Honorary Knight.” She noticed him opening the door, “What brings you here? Is there something you need?”

After explaining the situation, he waited for her to think things through, “Hm, I saw Kaeya heading to the Tavern a couple of hours ago, he might still be there.”

He nodded and just as he reached for the doorknob, she spoke again. “Oh and can you get Diluc to come along as well, he might know what to do as well. Though, you might have to convince him to do so.”

-

Just as Paimon was leaving the room to refill the bucket with fresh water, she stopped when she heard Y/n mumbling out a name and flew back towards her.

“....don’t...go...give him….back…”

“It seems like she’s having nightmares again,” whipping her head towards the door, she saw Venti standing there with a grim expression on his face. “What do you mean?” Paimon asked as he sat down on the chair beside the bed.

He sighed as he placed a hand on Y/n’s forehead, “during one of her missions with her partner, things ended up going south and in the end, her partner died in her arms and ever since, she’s been having these nightmares. That’s all I’m going to say and you should ask her when she’s awake.”

“...” Paimon looked over to the sleeping female in worry before the bedroom door opened and Kaeya walked in.

-

“This happened before,” the blue-haired male said as he leaned against the wall, his eyes observing the sleeping female.

“Why am I here again?” Diluc said, he stood beside the door, his arms crossed on his chest with the blankest expression on his face.

“Paimon just wants Y/n to get better,” Paimon said, ignoring Diluc. “Either way, we have to go to Liyue soon if Aether wants to meet all the Seven.”

“It’s best if she gets a few more days of rest, some medicine for when she wakes up.”

“But it’s been three days…”

“What exactly happened that caused her to fall ill?” Kaeya asked as he looked over to Venti and Aether, both avoiding his gaze. “The last time I saw her, she was doing well and we were both drinking at the Tavern along with Diluc.”

“I wouldn’t say drinking,” Diluc shrugged his shoulders but was once again being ignored.

“In any case, I shall stay here while the rest of you leave the room,” Kaeya said but Paimon interrupted him.

“Huh? What are you doing to do?” She asked.

“Well, if you say she’s been like this for almost three days, don’t you think you should have changed her clothes by then?”

“Wah! Paimon is not going to let you do that.” Paimon shouted, pointing at him. “Venti, tell him he can’t do that!”

“It’s fine, we have known each other since we were children. Isn’t that right, Diluc?” They all turned to look at him but he stayed still.

“...”

-

Gently taking off the gloves from Y/n’s hands, Kaeya noticed a ring on her right hand underneath the fabric. “What’s this?” He wondered as he inspected it and decided to take it off.

Just as he reached for it, the H/C female pulled her hand away and it fell to her side. “...don’t...leave it…” she muttered to him, her eyes slightly opened as she looked at him before they closed again.

He smiled at her for a bit before continuing. He picked out a sleeping gown from one of the closets and placed it on the bed. He quietly helped her out of the clothes before slipping on the sleeping gown before putting her back underneath the covers.

“...thanks…”

“Anything for you.”

-

Looking through the untouched items on the walls, Aether came across a frame that caught his attention. Just as he reached for it, he flinched at the sound of Venti’s voice.

“I wouldn’t touch that if I were you,” Glancing behind his shoulders, Venti stood a few feet away from him. “But if you’re that curious, go ahead and take a peek.”

Aether grabbed the frame and looked over it, brushing his fingers on the surface, wiping away the dust off it. His eyes glossing over the people in the picture. A younger, happier version of Y/n, Kaeya, and Diluc, all smiling in the photo.

“Such happy children, how times have changed.” He looked over to Venti, a hint of sadness in his eyes as he looked at him.

-

“Paimon is so happy that you’re better now! Paimon thought you were going to die!” Mumbling a laugh, you patted her head as she sat on your lap as Aether brought in a bowl of soup.

“Thank you,” he nodded at you as he placed the bowl on the bed stand. Hugging Paimon closer to you, you grabbed the bowl with the help of Aether.

Hearing knocking on the door, Paimon yelled “come in” and Kaeya, Diluc and Jean walked in.

“It’s a relief to see you awake Y/n,” Jean said as she approached you. Smiling at her before Aether held up the spoon to you, you leaned towards him before Kaeya spoke up.

“You did give us quite a scare, so I think you should treat me to some wine later.”

“As much as I would love too, I’m afraid that has to wait. I still have to go to Liyue with Aether and Paimon and I have unfinished business I have with a couple of friends from over there.”

“You are in no condition to be traveling,” Jean said. “You will stay in Mondstadt until you get enough rest.”

“Same goes for you, Jean.” You say back before sighing, “I guess you’re right, can’t have an accident happening while being out there.” Paimon looked at you for a bit before looking down.

“In the meanwhile, Aether can get what business he has done during this time.” Aether looked over to you before nodding.

“Well, that settles it. I already got a report of what happened from Aether and Paimon.” Jean informed you as Kaeya left, something about a mission he had to do. “If you come across these people again, please do not engage. We don’t need another situation like last time Y/n.” Quickly glancing at her, you narrow your eyes at her in a glare, “you know I had a good reason last time.”

“And that almost ended up getting yourself killed, along with-”

“I think we’re done for today, Acting Grand Master Jean.” You snapped at her, your hand turning into a fist as you looked down. “If you excuse us, I have things to discuss with Aether.”

She looked over to you before nodding, “right, may Barbados be with you.” She left and Diluc stayed in his place before deciding to leave.

“Y/n? What’s wrong?” He heard Paimon’s voice from the other side of the door. “Why are you crying?”

“Paimon knows! Paimon will give you a hug until you feel better and Aether will too!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact- Aether reminds Y/n of her old partner, both looking for their family, and often thinks that Aether would face the same fate as him.


	10. Always Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from Venti’s POV.

**_This is the story of a young girl who fought alongside the boy who fought against a tyrant many years ago in old Mondstadt._ **

When the tyrant ruled, I met a pair, both not that old. The lyre the boy played and the voice of the girl, both sang for a song they sought.

Despite knowing what I was, the girl never once treated me differently, such a wonderful, carefree soul she was but it seemed like fate had different plans for her. 

The girl wished to explore the unknown and become an adventurer, to see the beautiful flowers bloom in the sunlight but the storm wall blocked blue sky—they were sincerely distraught.

“I’ll make sure you get to see the outside,” The boy said to the sad girl, who smiled at him while I watched from beside him.

“Oh, I do so wish to see the birds in flight,” Said he, as the female stood beside him as they looked over to the large tower, their eyes filled with light.

“We’ll make it out of here one day.” The female said.

But their voices were lost in the howling winds. 

For this city takes, and gives naught in return. 

-

I sat beside the girl as she and the boy looked upon drawings of the blue sky, the rocks upon the land, and waterfalls that were beyond their reach. “Were they not wishes worth fighting for?” The girl asked as she looked up to me, hope-filled her eyes as she held up a drawing of the sunset beyond the ocean waters.

That, I did not know the answer at that time.

As the boy watched, he extended his hand to us: “Let us cast down this tyrant and his walls from this land.” The female grabbed his hand as he pulled her up to his side. “We must fight for the freedom we deserve.” She said as she looked over to me, my eyes widened at their words.

-

I stood by their side as they held up the flag of revolt, the city filled with flames as they fought against the tyrant, along with those who had enough and I threw myself into freedom’s tumult.

“We will win, for I, am not planning on losing to this tyrant,” I felt so much respect for the girl as she brought out her sword, her eyes filled with determination as the battle started.

They were victorious, they who fought to be free.

Gods fell, winds whipped, nations shook violently.

In the long battle of freedom, the pair met their end. 

In the smoke, they met their doom. The boy, at the brink of death, gave his last words to the girl as she cried and cried, arrows implanted in his chest and not long after, he passed.

Not soon after, she went as well, leaving a few words for me and a song that still haunts me till this day.

And we watched as their great towers fell none too soon.

Mondstadt began anew, the story was passed down—and since then, never has another worn its crown.

-

How many times have I encountered her reincarnation? 

Too many times to count.

The first time we met again, she had abusive parents, who in the end, beat her death and left her in the forest for me to find.

The next time, we met in Mondstadt and we became great friends as we did in the past but in that life, she died too young as well.

The many lives she lived before, she always died so young, sometimes with me not at her side during her final moments

The last time I’ve seen her die was when her heart had finally had enough of the cruelty around her growing up, she turned evil and in the end, it was I, who brought death upon her.

Except for one, she was reborn to be a goddess at some point. There used to be 8 nations but it has long disappeared along with the god they serve under. Rumor has it that they still exist, but to find them? No one knows, for only their god knows the way.

For me, it was an endless cycle of seeing one of my dear friends die and every time it would still pain me.

-

Seeing her for the first time in centuries, she was in the forest playing around with two young boys around her age. One with red hair while the other had blue hair and dark skin.

I thought to myself, ‘ _ will this be her time to not suffer anymore? Does she finally deserve peace in her life? Will she not meet death so soon?’ _

_ For her last words have forever taunted me as the centuries went by, ‘We’ll be forever together, along with Venti, right Barbados?’ She asked quietly as tears rolled down her cheeks as she looked at me. Nodding my head, she gave me a last smile before she went limp, her arm around me slipped away. _

The last song she sang for me in her time of death during that time, always came back to the lives she lived in her final moments. Which I find as a sign that death was coming for her sooner or later.

And every time, I was right.

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t protect you all the times I was in your previous lives.” I say, “but, I’ll make sure you don’t meet death in this life, I promise that.”

-

Yes, I remember now, the pair’s name.

Venti was the boy.

Y/n was the girl.

While I was Barbados, living in my true form.

_ ‘Come on! We got another song for you!’  _ Y/n’s voice ringed in my ears as she signaled me to follow her. The three of us living in that happiness we had in the old Mondstadt, I often wish we could have stayed that way, just the three of us living in happiness and laughter.

That is the story of how I met Y/n and the amount of time I spent looking over her in the shadows, who in the end, always loved to sing until that tragic day where she could no longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every time Venti seeing Aether, Y/n and Paimon together, it reminds him of the times he spent with his first friends many centuries ago.


	11. The Dark Knight Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note; I managed to get Ningguang on my main and got Xingqiu on my second account so I’m satisfied even if I can’t get Childe.

“The dark knight hero?”

“Yup! Have you heard of him?”

“Hmm….I have for the few months I’ve stayed in Mondstadt.”

“Paimon thinks you’re at the top of the list of who’s the strongest in Mondstadt!”

Looking at her surprised, she gives you a grin. “Paimon thinks you make a great team with Aether, plus rumor has it you only use half your strength!”

Giving her an uneasy smile, you pulled the cover away and moved your legs to the side to stand up from the bed. Stumbling a bit, Aether rushes to your side and helps you walk into the living room.

Sitting you down, Paimon flies towards you and sitting down at the table. “Paimon thinks you’re strong then Kaeya and Master Diluc.”

“I wouldn’t say that, but then again, you might never know Paimon.” Shrugging your shoulders a bit, you suddenly remember something. “Oh right,” you look at Aether who looks at you curiously.

“The Dawn Winery is going to have an event at Angel Share in two days,” you said. “I completely forgot until Kaeya reminded me since he wanted us to be wearing matching outfits.”

“Matching outfits? Why would Kaeya want that?” Paimon asked you as you sighed, remembering the promise you made with him a year ago. “That doesn’t sound like him...”

“I may have promised him that last year, but due to some circumstances, I left Mondstadt.”

“Anyways, I have to go see him at the headquarters today. He wants to personally give me the clothes he picked.” Aether looked at you before nodding his head.

“I also look forward to your current mission of finding out the identity of this Dark Knight Hero, do please tell me the outcome later.” Paimon nodded.

“Paimon will make sure we find him and tell you everything we find.” Paimon looked at Aether before urging him to the front door. “Bye! We are on a mission to find this hero! See you later Y/n!” She cheered happily as she waved at you before the door closed.

Dropping your hand, you sighed as you looked at your bare hands, the ring shimmering from the sunlight coming from behind the curtains. “Oh, how I miss you dearly.”

Carefully standing up, you went to go dress properly before leaving to go find Kaeya.

-

“ _ Everything you need is all in this box _ ,”

Remembering what Kaeya told you, you became curious at what he picked out for you. 

“ _ No peeking until you need to put it on.” _

Sighing, you smiled slightly as you walked down the steps as a knight smiled at you before walking past you.

Walking past one of the exits of Mondstadt, you could hear the sounds of a fight happening and quickly rushed to peek down before stumbling back just as a wall of ice spikes quickly appeared.

“Wah!” You cried as you hit the house behind you. Avoiding the ice, you looked down to see Diluc fighting a mage from the Abyss Order as Aether and Paimon watched.

Just as he defeated the mage, they spoke for a bit and it seemed like Paimon noticed you and waved at you. “Look, it’s Y/n!” Aether immediately looked in your direction to see you near the pillar of ice before it quickly dissolved.

“Are you hurt?” Paimon asked but you shook your head. She sighed in relief before she looked at Diluc and noticed the look on his face at the mention of your name. 

“Anyways, I just want you two to keep my identity a secret.” He said before he quickly left the scene. “And keep her’s shut as well.”

“Aether, are you alright?” You asked as you prepared to jump from down where you stood. Aether watched as you lifted the dress you wore a bit before it clicked in his mind that you were going to jump down from that height.

“Wait! You’ll get hurt!” He yelled as he quickly rushed over and attempted to catch you. As Paimon was about to agree with him, Aether had caught you in his arms, sighing in relief, he made sure you were on your feet. Making a mental note on how light you were, did you even eat properly? He thought just as the backup for the Abyss Order came through the gate and spotted you all.

Just as the battle started, it ended just in the nick of time as a knight rushed over to the three of you, explaining that he heard a commotion happening.

-

“Honestly, you almost gave us out Paimon,” you said as the three of you walked to the house. “You should’ve been more careful, you’re giving out too much information without knowing.”

“That’s something you should work on, the walls have ears as they say in Liyue Harbor.”

Arriving in front of the door, you brought the key for it and unlocked it. Once the three of you were inside, you locked the door behind you and placed the box on the table.

“What’s in here?” Paimon asked as she tried to peek at what was inside.

“The clothes from Kaeya.” You replied.

“I hope it’s nothing inappropriate…” she muttered, “it’s nothing like that, he wouldn’t give me something like that.” You said truthfully and you put the box away before getting ready to make dinner.

Watching as Paimon ate the food so quickly, “Slow down Paimon, we don’t want you choking or getting a stomach ache.” You warned her, she looked up at you and nodded, eating slowly as she kept glancing up at you.

Aether watched quietly from his seat as a smile was present on his face before you glanced over to him and hurried him to eat his dinner.

If anyone had witnessed this moment, they would have mistaken them as a happy family eating dinner together, big smiles on their faces.

-

_ ‘Shall there be hope, flowers shall blossom. _

_ even if it surrenders my whole being in the end.’ _

_ A figure sang lightly as they gazed into the sky filled with bright stars, they sat upon a rock that was just a few meters away from their campsite. _

_ ‘I pray for bliss, my one, and only. _

_ Love this soft and feeble flower, truly a fragile little flower.’ _

_ ‘....? What are you doing out here so late?’ Turning around, they saw a (h/c) female as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she sat down beside them. _

_ “Just...admiring the stars I suppose.” They replied as they both looked up at them. “Sorry if I woke you up (N/n).” _

_ The female didn’t say anything back as her (E/C) eyes gazed at him, a small smile present on her face as she looked at him. _

_ ‘Into the light, the flower may flourish…  
  
_

_... _ ~~_ brush off, ignore this little flower as it slowly withers into the darkness…’ _ ~~

_~~“Why didn’t you listen to me, you idiot?~~ ” _

-

The next day, Paimon and Aether left early to go down to the Dawn Winery to find Diluc as Y/n spent the day babysitting a certain  _ ‘spark knight’  _ for the day.

“Klee likes spending time with Aunty Y/n!” The young girl in red said, who's name was Klee, as she was being carried by the (H/C) female.

They were heading towards Windrise to make flower crowns and spent a few hours there before deciding to go back.

Klee had already fallen asleep so Y/n was carrying her back but just as she made it in front of the entrance, there were mobs of hilichurls getting ready to attack Mondstadt.

“Eh?” The female said as she watched them run towards the city before watching as Diluc approached them and started to fight.

Waiting for a clear path, she noticed that Aether and Paimon were at the entrance watching the fight. Glancing down the sleeping child and back at the hilichurls, you decided to leave the fight to them and get Klee back to her room for proper rest.

Walking past the combat and Diluc, she muttered under her breath as Aether and Paimon ran (more like she flew and he ran) towards her. “Are you alright?” Paimon asked.

“I’m perfectly fine, I just have to return this child to her room, if you excuse me..” Noticing that she was carrying a child, “Huh? Since when do you have a child Y/n?” Paimon asked her.

“Just babysitting her.” She replied as she walked inside the city and left the scene. “I’ll leave this to you two, you’re more than capable to take down these hilichurls.”

-

Just as Y/n was going to turn the lights off, Klee softly called for her. “Can you see me a lullaby, Aunty Y/n?”

Unable to say no to her, the female smiled at her before sitting beside her, clearing her throat before starting.  
  


‘ _...when the world’s not perfect,  _

_ when the world’s not kind, _

_ if we have each other, then we’ll both be fine. _

_ I will be your mother, and I’ll hold your hand.  _

_ You should know I’ll be there for you…’ _

Seeing that the child was slowly drifting to dreamland, the (H/C) female lowered her voice as she continued.

‘ _ we’ll be standing in a field of dandelions, with you beside me. _

_ Wishing on dandelions for your happiness, as we watch the sunrise…’ _

  
  
  


“Goodnight Klee, sweet dreams.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although talking and singing brings pain to Y/n’s throat, she tends to keep this information to herself due to a promise she had with someone and tends to keep it. Venti is the only one who knows about this and respects her wishes, not telling this to no one.


	12. The Last Day in Mondstadt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter regarding any events that happen in Mondstadt. The next chapters will be taking place in Liyue and will contain spoilers of “A New Star Approaches” and any main story mission that takes place there.

“Paimon thinks you look so pretty! Isn’t that right Aether?”

“Oh...uh, yeah. You look very beautiful…”

“...h-honestly, I think the chest area is a bit too open for my liking…”

“Well, it does look like Kaeya’s style in clothing…”

“I suppose you are right...but I can go outside like this?”

A knock at the door made the three of you stop talking and turn to look at it. Holding a hand to your chest, you slowly made your way to the door, making sure to not ruin your hair as you did so. Opening the door, it revealed Kaeya standing there with a smile on his face.

“My, looks like my style of clothes do look good on you.” You wanted to go under the comfort of your blankets as he said that, feeling your face grow hot, you averted your eyes downward.

“There’s no need to feel shy now, this is nothing compared to what we did as children.”

“It’s different now…” You muttered as you glanced up at him.

“Ahem…” you turn to look back at the pair behind you. “Well, I’ll be gone for most of the day...you can come too if you like.”

Before you could hear Aether’s response, Kaeya pulled you away, the door closing behind you two as he led the way to the Tavern.

Once given a seat at the Tavern, you both sat in silence, and once or twice someone would come up to you and exchange a few words before leaving.

“I invited you here alone because there is something I want to know.”

When you didn’t respond, he continued.

“The reason you came back to Mondstadt, there must have been a reason why you did so. It isn’t like you to act without a reason.”

“...I had...a reason, it involved a friend who sought my help…I was in no position to refuse it.”

“Reading the reports from an incident you were mainly involved in almost a year ago, you disappeared for almost an entire year, only to come back and return to Mondstadt.”

Unknowingly to the two of you, a certain redhead was listening in a few meters away from where you two sat.

“... **Kaeya** ... **don’t bring that up** .” Looking up at him, your eyes emotionless as he looked at them, your bold voice sending chills down his back.

“Look! It’s Miss Y/n! She’s here to sing us a song, everyone!” A drunky announced loudly making everyone look in your direction. The tension between you and Kaaba didn’t waver until you stood up and pulled him with you.

Once outside, you two stood in an alleyway and leaned up against the wall of a house.

“...it all happened when we finally had clues to find the people we were looking for…” Kaeya stayed quiet as he listened to you talk. “...it all went downhill from there…”

The more you continued to talk, your voice grew softer and quieter.

“...it should have been me...it should have been Kaeya…”

Kaeya simply pulled you into his arms as he ran his fingers through your hair as you kept talking. It reminded him of when you woke up from your two-week coma and he comforted you until you could cry no more.

“You did the best you could to save him Y/n, that’s more than enough.”

-

After that, you two returned to the tavern, your eyes a bit puffy as Kaeya helped you towards the counter where Charles stood. He seemed to notice both of you approaching and smiled.

“You look nice tonight Y/n,” he said as you both sat down and you laid your cheek on your hand as you smiled at him.

“Thank you, Charles, I didn’t think these clothes would suit someone like me.”

“Well, turns out they do.” Placing a cup in front of you, he brought out a drink you haven’t had in a while.

“This is…” your eyes widen as you watch him fill your cup with the liquid, wondering how he got his hands on it. “How did you…?”

“Master Diluc...I mean, I managed to convince the Master to let me serve this to you tonight.”

“...I see...thank you…”

The night went on as you and Kaeya enjoyed yourselves, laughing, and talked about the funny moment when doing missions with Aether.

“You should have been there, the look on Aether’s face was priceless,” you said as you took a sip of your drink. “He didn’t even know where the meteorite came from or the geo spikes.”

As time went on, you felt like coughing and it felt like a big one. Placing a hand on your face, you look to the side, your face covering your face as you did so. The coughing came out softly until it came out more rough as you hunched over.

“Y/n?” It seemed like Kaeya noticed your figure and kneel beside you, his hand moving the hair covering your face. He watched as (E/C) eyes widened at your hand when you pulled it away from your face.

He looked down to look at it and felt his eyes widen as well, your hand has droplets of blood and so did the corner of your lips as he looked back at your face.

“...I-I have to take my medicine…” you stutter out as you stood up from your seat as Kaeya did as well.   
  


“Oh? You’re leaving already?” Charles asked as he noticed the both of them stood up, their backs facing him. “Yes, I’ll be taking her back,” Kaeya said as he led Y/n to the door.

As they both made their way to leave, the (H/C) female felt eyes on them, glancing up and saw Diluc from the other side of the tavern staring at them as they left.

Meeting his eyes, she tried to smile at him but didn’t since she felt another cough coming up and she quickly hunched over to cover her mouth as Kaeya carried half of her weight as she continued to do so.

_ ‘So much for the last fun night at Mondstadt,’ _ she thought to herself as they walked together in the dark to her house.

-

“It’s a shame to see you leave again,” Jean said as she hugged Y/n. She pulled away and gave her a sad smile, “I’ll come back, I promise.” Jean smiled at her before Y/n walked towards Amber who didn’t seem happy to see her leave again.

“You keep being the greatest Outrider in Mondstadt,” she told the girl as she patted her head. Amber nodded her head as she smiled at her.

Giving a hug to Kaeya, she felt her eyes water a bit at the thought that she had to leave him again. “I’ll miss you Kae,” she whispered to him as he tightened his arms around her. “I’ll be waiting here as always.”

Pulling away from each other, she smiled at him, “I know.”

She turned to leave when she remembered something, looking at Diluc who seemed uninterested at being there.

Holding her fist up towards him, he looked at it before looking back at her. Seeing that he was hesitating, he gave her fist a slight bump before looking away completely.

Smiling at him, she ran back to Aether and Paimon who were waiting for her. “Goodbye everyone!” She said as she waved them until she could no longer see them.

“Well then,” she looked at Aether who was smiling at her and Paimon who was sitting on her shoulders, “let the journey to Liyue begin.”

“And let’s go find your sister.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll be putting this book on Haitus for about a week and half due to school BUT I will be uploading short stories that involve characters and Y/n interacting during her past.
> 
> Like how Venti and Y/n met when she was in her early teens. Along with how she became the personal servant of Diluc’s father.


	13. Nightmares 1/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the voice line in the game, "about Nightmares."

Humming to yourself while gazing at the stars above was something you enjoyed, these moments always took you back when it was just you and your partner.

Wishing that you could go back to those times where everything was peaceful, “ _I often think that you’re still besides me, watching over me and Aether as we travel…”_

Your thoughts were interupted as you heard Aether move in his sleep from besides you, looking over to him you could clearly see he was having a bad dream.

Crawling towards him, you softly called out his name to wake him before deciding to shake him a bit.

He sat up, startled as he was catching his breath, looking over to see you looking at him in worry. “Aether? Did you have a nightmare?” You asked him softly as he felt your hand on his back.

He seemed really shaken up by the look on his face as he stared at you, sweat dripping from his face. Not wanting to wake up Paimon besides the two of you, you gestured your hands on your lap and he silently made his way to you, laying his head on your lap as you ran your fingers through his hair. A blanket covering him as he stared back at you.

Giving him a tender smile, "it's alright, it was just a dream Aether, go back to sleep."

He hesitated but nodded neither less while you softly sang to him. Comfort he longed for the most, even for a split second as his minds wondered to his sister, Lumine.

' _Anywhere you go, you can feel my gentle love_ ,' caressing his cheek while doing so, his eyes watched you as you slowly sang.

' _Just like the sun in the sky, I'm always here for you.'_

_'Like the bright sun, I'll be watching you as you grow as long as my love continues to shine bright to you.'_

Seeing that Aether was slowly drifting to sleep, you hovered above his forehead you placed a kiss on it and tugged in the blanket on him before looking up at the sky.

"We'll find your sister, no matter what. I promise Aether, this time, I won't fail no matter the cost." Your lips tugging in a tight line as tears rolled down your cheeks.

"I wonder if I'm making the right decision, I'm afraid I'll get you killed _just like him. And you'll never find your family in the end._ "

The night went on as you continued to sing a completely different melody, despite your throat begging for you to stop as tears leaked non-stop.

' _As_ _the sun raises, faded memories fade further as the world sits in complete silence, memories that are forgotten one by one._

_Tears that still scatter over the time, filled by the endless sorrow and pain for you to come back_

_As my pains searches for you, knowing your being is no longer here, it cries in silence as my heart is filled with sorrow_

_Longing to see you even for one last time, before sorrows turns to an endless cycle and the tears never stop falling like rain_

_"Please come back" it cries out as tears fall silently but you are no longer here with me._

_**Please come back** _

_**I want to see you** _

_**I want to see you** _

_**One last time** _   
  
  
  
  
  


_Please....._


	14. Nightmares 2/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the voice line in the game, “About Nightmares”

Despite Zhongli not fully understanding how mere mortals work, he tried his best to look over the unconscious female who laid on the futon in the middle of the room at Wangshin Inn, it’s hasn’t even been a full week since she last opened her eyes and greeted him with such kindness and respect while offering to have dinner together. 

It was rather lonely for him, just when he thought he had finally found people that were in his grasp, it slipped through his fingers like dust and he alone, stood by himself.

Losing both of them, he had a rash decision and saved the one who was barely hanging on by a thread while the other one had already passed as the one he saved spoke their last words and closed their eyes.

Deciding to put down what he was doing, he made his way to the unconscious figure, her face held nothing but a peaceful expression as the sun’s ray peeks behind the closed curtains on the window in front of them.

Careful placing a hand on her cheek, his eyes were filled with nothing but sorrow as he began to remember where their positions were switched, she stayed by his side until he fell back into slumber.

“I couldn’t afford to lose  _ both  _ of you at the same time, when the time comes when the truth comes out, I hope you don’t resent me.” He placed a strand of hair behind her ear as he stood up.

“Once you wake, we will begin your training before your memories get altered. A contract is already in place for when you wake from slumber so take it easy for your life will forever change.”

—

_ “Zhongli?” A voice said from the door in the darkness, he spotted the pair who stood at the door concerned. _

_ “Zhongli? Is something wrong?” The one with brown hair said as they both sat at the end of the bed where he slept. _

_ “...no, I’m alright. I just had a very unpleasant dream.” The pair looked at each other before looking back at his slightly, shaken form. Something you don’t see very often. _

_ His eyes widened in surprise as he found himself in between two pairs of arms, a hug, his arms in the air in front of him, clearly taken by surprise. _

_ He was at a loss of words as he felt their hands on his back, as if trying to comfort him from what he had just experienced. _

_ He didn’t realize that droplets of water slipped down his face until he felt a hand caressing his head, “it’s alright now, we’re here with you. You’re not alone to suffer the burdens you carry…”  _

_ They say in that position until the sun rises, watching form behind the window as a new day begins once more. _

_ He feels a pair of arms unwrap from him, “I’ll go get breakfast ready.” He simply said with a soft smile as he left the room. _

_ Now, all that remains is him and the female who was still hugging him, his arms now wrapped around her small figure. She pulled back just a bit to look at him, wiping a tear on his cheek as she gave him a smile. _

_ “You’re not alone anymore, Zhongli. Believe me when I say, we won’t leave you in the loneliness you’re been in for some many decades.” Pulling back into a hug, he clings into her, afraid that this is just another dream. _

_ “We’ll figure things out together. Everything will be alright.” _

—

It almost seemed like a dream, her words, the moment they all shared. As he met with such a sight in front of them, his normal expression on his face was now replaced with a horrified one.

Almost dropping onto his knees, he pulled himself up before rushing to the pair that laid motionless on the floor, a large pool of blood surrounding their bodies.

  
  
  


“ _ Don’t worry, we’ll be back right before you know it. Also, tell Xiao to not worry too much, I can see it on his face.” _

  
  
  


The blood covering the area was more than enough to show what happened that night, their last battle.

  
  
  


Someone had murdered them as they tried to fight back.


	15. Long time no see, Childe

It's been three months since Aether, Paimon and Y/n arrived in Liyue Harbor, quickly settling in a house that belonged to (h/c) haired female.

They had arrived a bit early to see Rex Lapis descend once a year so they decided to settle down first and with the help of Y/n, Aether learned many things about the land of geo with also gaining the ability of Geo.

__________

"....ther…." The sleeping blonde felt someone shake him as he slept, realizing whose voice it was, he tiredly opened his eyes and looked at the one who awakened him.

Seeing Y/n so close to him, he backed up against the wall fast and stared at her with his face flushing red. The female smiled at him confused as he saw Paimon behind her, smirking at him as she watched.

"Apologizes for startling you." The female said, a hand on her chin as she studied him before nodding. "Would you like to wear more formal clothing or would you rather wear your regular ones?"

Aether calmed down his rapid, beating heart as he climbed off the bed as he answered her. "I'll just go with my normal ones." Her smile brightened at his answer regardless, she patted his head affectionately before she left the room.

"Right! Breakfast is served on the table for when you're done!" She said cheerfully as she closed the door behind her, giving him so privacy to change.

Paimon sighed as she followed behind, completely obviously from the look of his flustered face, "wait for Paimon!" She yelled.

Aether changed into his normal attire before noticing a vase of flowers on the table by the window. It was a glaze lily that he remembered picking for Y/n a couple of days ago when he was out doing commissions.

Smiling softly to himself, he looked at it before deciding to head out. Walking to the kitchen, Y/n's back faced him as she washed the dishes before noticing him standing at the doorway.

"Ah, Aether. The food is at the table." He nodded his head and left.

They now walked through the harbor, listening to the citizens talk among themselves. Paimon smiled happily as she sat on the shoulders of Y/n who held her head to keep from falling.

"Now that I think about it, you seem like a big fan of Rex Lapis." She glanced at him before looking away, a smile on her face. "I just respect him, he and Venti are the last two remaining of the original seven so…"

"Oh, we're here," he looked up and saw small people gathering around the area known as Yujing Terrace, where Rex Lapis would descend from.

Deciding to pray for their well-being and any luck on finding his sister, they placed incense on the two censers before heading to where a crowd was forming.

"There sure are a lot of people" Paimon said as they looked over and saw that it was soon going to begin.

Joining the crowd and watching silently as a woman with long, white hair stood at the center, waiting for the right time to do so.

Aether glanced at the female beside him, she seemed quite excited for this as he remembered the few times where she talked about this very moment.

But that excitement turned to horror as they all watched as a dragon fell from the sky, destroying the items that were meant for the god.

A limped dragon laid on it as everyone was shocked to the core. Y/n held a hand to her mouth as her eyes were wide with shock and despair as they watched Ningguang inspect the dragon.

"Rex Lapis has been killed! Seal off the entrances!" She ordered as she turned around, everyone who stood in the audience was shocked as guards ran around sealing off the exits.

Seeing that guards were talking to those who were present, Aether quickly thought to sneak away and leave without raising suspicion.

He looked back Y/n, her eyes still staring at the corpse of Rex Lapis as he grabbed her hand and tugged her along, gaining her attention.

She gave one last look to the god before rushing out with Aether, they stood at the top of stairs to see even more guards walking around. Her hand tightened around his as they hid behind some rocks, waiting for the closer guards to walk away before moving.

Slipping past a few guards, they all tried to quietly walk down the stairs but Aether stepped on a small piece of glass that made a guard look in their direction. They all stared at each for a few seconds before Aether ran away, holding Y/n's hand tighter as they all ran down the stairs.

"Capture them!"

"Arrest them!"

Jumping a few steps and almost falling face flat onto the floor, the trio saw that they were cornered by the amount of guards by both ways.

"There's nowhere to run!"

Thinking fast, Aether summoned his sword, pointing it at them as he moved in front of Y/n who held a face of distress, as if she remembered something.

Grabbing a hold of his arm, he looked back at her as the guards slowly walked towards them, holding their spears towards them in case they tried something.

Just as she opened her mouth to say something, they heard a voice above them. "Hey Buddy, Sweetheart. Hold still."

They all watched in surprise as the guards were attacked by water-formed knives as a young man with ginger hair appeared before them, summoning a bow in hand as he landed in front of them. 

Just as the bow appeared, it was gone a second later as the turned into what seemed like double water swords. He attacked the guards quick and easy as they fell to the floor one by one.

Just as the fight was done, they all looked up to see even more guards running their way.

"Stop! Stop!"

He turned to them, a small smile on his face as he gestured to them to move along. "Come with me." He ran ahead of them as Aether and Paimon looked at each other confused while Y/n simply watched the ginger-haired male as he ran ahead before they quickly followed behind them.

. . . .

"Paimon's exhausted." The small white-haired said as Y/n patted her head, giving her a small smile, Aether smiling at this before remembering that there was someone watching them.

"Wait!?" Paimon exclaimed, turning her head to look at the ginger-haired beside them, almost forgetting about him. Y/n and Aether glanced at each other, her eyes meeting his, as if she tried to signal something to him. "Just who are you exactly?"

The unknown male simply replied, "Call me, Childe."

"Childe?" Paimon put her hand on her hips as she looked at him. "What, so we're supposed to dote on you?"

'Ehe..'

"Hah. No, no, not at all." Childe says as he waves his hands at this. "It's an alias of some sorts."

He looked over to the H/C haired female who simply stayed quiet and observed the conversation, her eyes narrowed at his before he looked away.

"In Mondstadt, I don't suppose you came across a 'Signora', by any chance?"

"Signora, Childe…."

Almost immediately after he said this, Aether and Paimon stepped back, almost going into a battle stance upon realizing who Childe was.

"You're Fatui. One of the Harbingers!" Paimon yelled in realization before Y/n placed a hand on both of them.

"It's alright you two, he's no danger to us as of now." Aether looked at her, still seeming wary of Childe.

"Oh no. Don't worry, just like Y/n said, I'm not looking for a fight. Signora gave you quite the bad impression huh?" Crossing his arms at the mention of that woman, "Tsk, that woman. Can't say I'm a fan either."

Y/n rolled her eyes at this, her hands retreating from Aether's shoulder as she sighed, placing a hand on her forehead as she waited for Childe to say what she would guess he'll say to the pair.

"Right. Let's forget all about her, shall we? I'm here to help you."

"Help?" Aether immediately said, still feeling suspicious of the ginger haired male in front of them.

"Yes. Help…-"

"Childe, what makes you think we want your help?" Y/n asked, interrupting him.

"Y/n, you know I'm not a bad guy-"

"I never said you were."

He sighed, he knew Y/n won't let her guard down around him again.

"...okay, perhaps I'm kind of the bad guy, but I'm not here to give you any trouble." He looked at Y/n once he said the last part.

"Would it be too much to ask for you to keep the sword sheathed?"

Aether hesitated, but Y/n nodded her head at this and he let down his guard, while she didn't.

"I've heard of your deeds in Mondstadt, so I couldn't help but notice you during the proceedings back there and the fact that Y/n was also there beside you."

"And because I had my eyes on you two the whole time, I know it wasn't you. Someone else was clearly behind it. But... regrettably, given I'm a Fatui envoy from Snezhnaya...there's no way I'll be trusted after something of this magnitude." He said.

"Even the Ruling Qixing of Liyue are highly suspicious of us."

"Well, can you honestly blame them." Paimon said, giving him a deadpan look.

"In any case, if you want to clear yourself of suspicion, you need to go to Northern Bank. I'm sure Y/n can show you the way, she's been there plenty of times, isn't that right, Sweetheart?"

Paimon and Aether looked at her, startled at the fact that one of the Harbingers personally knows her.

Her face held an expression of annoyance as Paimon suddenly yelled in surprise. "Wait!? How do you know Childe? I thought you hated the Fatui like Master Diluc!?"

"Childe, I thought I told you to stop calling me that." Y/n said, poking her finger into his chest as she tried to smile but they could clearly see she was annoyed at him.

Childe simply laughed at this, completely ignoring her words as he grabbed her from the back of her head and in a swift, he had his arms around her figure.

"Hey! Let go of her!" Paimon yelled as Aether watched as the female tried to escape from his embrace.

"Childe, let go of me." She said in a stern voice but Childe simply chuckled at this.

"It's been so long since we've last seen each other and it looks like you even have new friends too." 

"Tsk."

He grabbed the H/C haired's right hand and held it up for Aether and Paimon to see.

And, carefully took off the glove despite the protests of Y/n who simply tried to stop him but failed as the jewelry on her finger was now out in the open for her friends to see.

"As I suspected, you still have this on."

"Eh?! A ring!?" Paimon yelped in surprise, her mouth wide.

The look on Aether's face only held disbelief and a bit of betrayal, at the fact that Y/n never really mentioned this to him after he basically told her everything about himself and his sister, Lumine.

Watching as she pushed herself off of Childe and backed away, covering the ring from them with her hand as she glared at Childe who simply looked amused.

He also held up his hand as Paimon once again, yelped in surprise as she pointed a finger at him as he grinned.

"Heh?! He has one too!? Wait, do that mean that the two of you are...Eh!?"

Childe placed a hand on her back, pulling her close as her eye twitched a bit.

"She's my lovely wife-"

"I am not your wife! Don't say such ridiculous things again or I'll never fight with you again no matter how much you beg!?"

Aether and Paimon sweatdropped as they watched the pair argue with each other.

"Anything but that, haha."

"Shut up! I almost forgot how annoying you are and how much you're a tease!?"

"I think we should go ahead and leave before things get out of hand." Paimon whispered to Aether who nodded his head in agreement.

They slipped away unnoticed by the pair who was too busy arguing with each other.

"Oh come on, that's not how you treat your husband after leaving him."

"Stop saying that!"

__________

"Ahem, I apologise for letting you witness that earlier, Aether and Paimon." I apologized as I felt my cheeks heat up form embarrassment as Paimon simply said it was alright.

"Now that we have the Sigil of Permission from Childe, I think it's best if we go as soon as possible." I explained as we still stood in front of the bank, Childe had already left a few minutes ago.

And he had yet to give me my glove back.

"You think it's possible that the Millelith are heading over there as we speak?" Paimon asked as she floated beside me, Aether simply listened in, not saying a word.

'Now that I think of it, he hasn't really said a word since we met Childe…'

"This is why we should meet with the Adeptus and explain the situation first before they can. We aren't the ones who killed Rex Lapis and the killer has yet to be found."

Paimon looked a bit worried but was determined to get there first and prove their innocence.

"Right! We should head out now!"

I smiled at her before glancing at Aether who seemed to be in his own thoughts, a frown on his face as he looked a bit out of it.

'To think, you would witness something like this...it's best if I don't get too close to you, especially now.'

*unedited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story quest chapter for Y/n is finally in the works and will be published after the Lantern Rite chapter is posted which will probably be a couple of weeks since I still have to do the mini Dragonspine arc. So please look for it!!


	16. Y/n's Profile Information (1)

_ Profile / Voiceovers _

**Hello**

If you ever feel lonely or doubting yourself, I'm always here for you no matter what time of day it is, my arms and ears will always be open for you. I'll be by your side until your journey reaches its end. Eh? Is someone bothering you? I can go take care of them if you like...no?

**Good morning**

As the sun rises again, it reminds that another day passes without him by my side

**Good afternoon**

It's the perfect time of day to sit in peace and admire the cecilias as they flow in the wind

**Good evening**

We used to watched the sunset together but now, it feels lonely without him

**Good night**

Oh, I'm not going to sleep just yet, I have to admire the stars as they shine brightly in the night sky, care to join me?

**Chat- Loneliness**

Paimon- Y/n, can I ask you something?

Y/n- Hm? What is it Paimon?

Paimon- Why do you always have a distant look in your eyes when you smile at Aether?

Y/n- …

**Chat- Jewelry**

Paimon- Wah! This stone is so pretty! Don't you think so?

Y/n- Of course, I would say it matches your eyes well Paimon.

Paimon- Ah! You really think so!

Y/n- Of course.

Paimon- Paimon wonders if you have any interest in this type of stuff. Do you own any jewelry?

Y/n- ...as a matter of fact, I do have one piece of jewelry that I cherish a lot…

Paimon- Wow! Can Paimon see it? Did you buy it yourself?

Y/n- ….it was a gift from someone

Aether- ….

**Chat- Meteorite**

Aether- How do you summon that big meteorite?

Y/n- Hm? Oh….I actually don't know.

Y/n- I only started to do that as of recently but I can't remember when….

Aether- Can you teach me how to?

Y/n- Ah...well, I suppose it won't hurt to.

Y/n- Alright! Repeat after me as you raise your hand up ahead of you with a serious look on your face, aiming at the spot where you want to it to hit.

Y/n- I will have order!

Aether- I will have order!

Y/n- ….*tries to hold in laughter* T-that's a good start…

Aether- I didn't summon a meteorite though…

Y/n- Y-you just need to train more…

**Chat- Flute**

I really love playing the flute, especially after finding out that one of my close friends from Liyue was finds comfort with the sound of it so I always played for him when I met up with him…..I can play you a song if you like.

**When it rains**

I love the rain, I would dance in the rain with Kaeya only for the both of us to get sick a few days later.

**When it snows**

I really love the snow, I remember building snowmans with…..anyways, Albedo actually took me to Dragonspine and I really love it there but I hate the amount of experiments I have to do for him.

**When it's windy**

As silly as it sounds, I feel like I'm home when the winds blow through my hair after such long, hard days, it feels like Venti is beside me...watching over me.

**When thunder strikes**

….I remember...the sounds of thunder as we...ran from danger...a hand holding tightly onto mine…..never letting go…..

**About us**

I'll travel with you until we find your sister, I'm sure this journey will end with a good ending….and maybe I can find mine.

**About us- Relationship**

Hm? You remind of someone I used to know so I'll do my best so you can reach your happy ending in the end so leave everything to me….you're warm, your warmth is comfortable so I think of you as family.

**About Jean**

Jean? We used to work together years ago, so I can respect her for maintaining her position as Acting GrandMaster unlike me who decided to run from it all. She's an outstanding woman and I wish to be more like her.

**About Kaeya**

Kaeya...he's something else...but I can say we're like family who stuck together through every problem we faced together. Although he can be a bit of a flirt sometimes but that's something you get used to after a while.

**About Amber**

She's a very cheerful girl, she reminds me of how I used to be when I was part of the knights but I can't say that now. I heard she helped someone who came to Mondstadt and made them feel like a home in a matter of days.

**About Lisa**

Ah yes, Lisa….she's uh, a very pretty lady who's scary when she's mad. Despite her...flirty personality, she's a very smart person when she used to attend academy.

**About Noelle**

Noelle, she reminds me a lot of my younger self since I used to be a maid for Master Crepus and served his sons as well for most of my teenage years until...I didn't. I'm guessing Noelle looks up at me and admires since I was a maid while being a part of the knights as well so I'm sure she'll grow up to be a young, capable woman.

**About Klee**

I've met Klee through her mother Alice when I helped her while being on patrol. When Albedo or Jean isn't taking care of her, I'm the one looking after her…..she's like the daughter me and him could've had if…. Anyways, don't tell Jean this but, I sometimes join Klee when she blows up the fishes in the lakes, it's really fun.

**About Sucrose**

She's a really sweet, shy girl and we've met through Albedo at Dragonspine. I sometimes run some errands for her when I have free time. I like her a lot.

**About Albedo**

Don't tell him this but, I used to be so flustered around him, I still am. I mean, have you seen how he looks, his hair is so fluffy and soft...ahem...just like some of the citizens from Mondstadt say, he's really a genius. He even drew a portrait of me when I fell asleep at his campsite after a day of running experiments with him….do I really look like that...he called me a beautiful piece of creation that he can admire and never get tired of…I could have swore my heart was beating so rapidly….

**About Barbara**

She's a good singer and she's an idol here...I don't really talk to her so I can't say what type of person she is since I was so busy with commissions. I heard she has a sister and I think I know who…

**About Diluc**

...I was hoping you wouldn't ask about him...I can just say we're not in good terms at the moment or probably never.

**About Diluc- Relationship**

In all seriousness, I made a promise with someone and I will fulfill it if it's the last thing I do. I want this barrier around the two of us to disappear and start anew. I want us to push all our differences aside and begin a new friendship like before.

**About Venti**

Venti….just how long have you've been waiting for me?

**About Vision**

To be honest at first, I didn't really like my vision until Master Crepus talked me into trying to use it during my training so I could be a better knight. But...I remember Venti telling me it was dangerous and I should be careful with it.

**Interesting things**

" ~~Fly, fly away. Like the bird in the sky. See the world on my behalf. To the heavens may you fly~~." Eh? Why am I crying? Why aren't the tears stopping?

**Favorite food**

My favorite dish is (favorite food), I can cook it for you if you like.

**Least Favorite Food**

It has to be (least favorite food) I don't understand how people can stand it. 

_Profile / Story_

**Character Details**

Being a Traveler and being able to help those in need, is something that Y/n always wished for since she served under her late Master Crepus, who took her in as a child after finding her passed out in the forest near Dawn Winery and cared for her until his final moments. She was trained and raised by him, which led to her strong bond with his son Diluc and later Kaeya, who was kind to her after seeing that she couldn't remember anything besides her name which frightened the small child. Despite not remembering anything, she quickly but carefully warmed up to him and eventually Master Crepus took her under his wing and acted as her guardian until she reached the age of 18. She had always thought of him as a father since she didn't have any family and made a promise to herself, 'I will protect him even if it means dying in the process, I will gladly sacrifice myself for Master Crepus.'

**Character Story 1**

Y/n, who's last name is still unknown till this day, lived in Mondstadt at the age of 7 until leaving without a single notice and returned to stay by Venti's side, only to leave soon after. Her childhood was a rather normal one although not remembering much after getting brought in by Diluc's father. She grew up to be a very strong, responsible, and beautiful woman who joined the knights at a young age before Diluc and did her best to make Crepus proud. Under the orders of Crepus, she learned to use the different types of weapons and the sword had become the best one out of the rest, making her a reliable person who knew her way around different kinds of weapons. One of the many things she loves to do when she's alone is singing which leads to her meeting Venti in the forest after hearing a lyre playing from it. With the help of him, she was able to bring out her talent and the pair was inseparable ever since. She truly did live in happiness until that fateful day came and the life she knew was no more.


	17. What Others Think Of Y/n |

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What other characters think of Y/n

**Kaeya** \- We've been together ever since we were children, she was the first to find me before a storm hit the manor she served, she's a good friend of mine that I wouldn't trade for anything else, not even wine.

 **Amber-** I think of her a lot, she's quite the patient and calm person when problems come up even if it's something completely normal or not. Her cooking isn't bad either unlike mine, that's for sure. I've heard she was apart of knights with Jean and Master Diluc, I wonder why she isn't anymore.

 **Jean-** She might not know it but before I became Acting Grand Master, I really looked up to her and still do. Despite the horrible things that happened in her life, she keeps going no matter what and I admire her for that.

 **Klee-** Aunty Y/n is the best! She helps Klee with her treasures and helps big brother Albedo whenever she can. Mommy said that she's glad that Aunty Y/n takes care of Klee when big brother can't! Klee thinks that maybe big brother Albedo can marry Aunty Y/n if I ask him to!

 **Paimon** \- Paimon really, really likes her and loves her hugs. Paimon feels all fuzzy and warm when she pats Paimon on the head! ...but Paimon sometimes sees her frown whenever she's alone and that worries Paimon a lot.

Paimon actually thinks that Aether is head over heels over her but hasn't realized it yet~ He's the one Paimon is rooting for and not Master Diluc!

And! Paimon never missed the looks he gives her when we went to go help Dvalin or when we're doing commissions!

It's actually really sweet that Y/n offered to help him look for his sister and even offered us places to stay at the different nations. But... Paimon thinks that something is off, tone-deaf bard did mention that she used go travel with someone but she's all alone now. Maybe she'll tell us one day about her old partner?

Anyways, Paimon can tell Y/n and Aether care about each other deeply and Paimon thinks that's very beautiful.

 **Diluc-** In the end, she's nothing but someone I grew up with and nothing more, nothing less.

 **Venti-** I've known her since she just a small child so I know when she's lying and when she's not, her habits and her hobbies. I know her like the back my hand but as recently, I feel like something in her changed, I can't quite put my finger on it though....

 **Albedo-** Y/n is a great assistant when it comes to being apart of my experiments, I've heard she has return to Mondstadt so when I have the time, I'll go and have a chat with her one of these days if I'm not busy. Maybe I can sketch her again but last time that didn't go so well. Klee also asked me a very strange request about her the other day.....weird.

 **Sucrose-** She's a nice person since she helps Mr. Albedo from time to time, I would like to have more conversation with her but I find it a challenge since I don't really talk to anyone around me much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Other characters will be added as the time goes on.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there’s any grammar errors!!


End file.
